Edmund's Angel
by SingingInTheRain1989
Summary: Seraphim finds herself living at Professor Kirke's house alongside the Pevensies and stumbles into Narnia. What does Aslan have in store for her? Read and find out! Eventual Edmund/OC. R&R Pretty Please with sugar on top! Mary Sue Warning!
1. Getting Out of London

**Edmund's Angel**

AN: Hello readers! Please read the first four chapters before reviewing! I would have put them all in the first chapter if they didn't collectively reach 8000 words. Then you can bash or praise my character all you want, but please give her a fair chance! Thank you and enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter One: Getting Out of London**

On a dreary, rainy day in London the four Pevensie children, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, found themselves on a train headed for the countryside. The air raids in London had become too dangerous and like many children they were shipped off to go live with strangers until the air raids were over. The four children had just settled themselves into a compartment when a young girl appeared at the door. She had curly blond hair, light blue eyes and a fair complexion. She looked to be around Edmund's age and appeared sort of timid. The key word here is _appeared_.

"Do you mind if I sit with you, everywhere else is full?" she stated looking each of them in the eye. They all shook their heads signaling that she could sit with them and Peter got up to help her put her suitcase in the storage compartment. "Oh by the way my name is Seraphim Flight, but you can call me Sera. And you are?"

The boy she sat next to scowled a little and mumbled something that sounded like 'Edmund.' He had black hair, dark brown eyes and full lips that seemed to always be in a frown. The little girl next to him, who had tawny brown hair, brown eyes and the same nose as the boy introduced herself as Lucy and then proceeded to tell Sera that they the four children were siblings. The oldest boy who sat across from them had shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes, introduced himself as Peter; and then he motioned to the dark haired, blue-eyed beauty next to him and said that her name was Susan.

Susan glared at him and said, "I can introduce myself Peter thank you very much." She then turned her attention to Sera and smiled politely, "So where are you headed off to."

Sera grabbed the label that was hanging from her coat and said, "I going to Professor Kirke's house at stop number 7 and am being picked up by the housekeeper Mrs. McCready. I'm a little worried cause that doesn't sound like fun at all. And what about you lot?"

"We're headed to the Professor's too!" said Lucy who was very excited to have found a new person to play with.

"Well in that case the Professor's sounds like loads of fun," smiled Sera, she was rather relieved to know that she wasn't the only one staying at that house, "Although Mrs. McCready still doesn't sound like a pleasant lady. Not that I've personally heard anything about her I just don't like the sound of her name."

"Well that's a rather stupid way of determining a person's character," sneered Edmund.

"Ed!" warned Peter, giving his brother a look that Edmund chose to ignore.

"So he does speak," exclaimed Sera, "I was wondering if all you could do was scowl and glare at people Edmund. Now that I know you can talk like a normal person be prepared to have multiple conversations where I chide you on your character and blatantly make fun of you."

"I'm so looking forward to it," ground Edmund through his teeth. Peter snickered at his brother's predicament, wondering how a girl who looks so shy and timid could have such an…out going personality. It just didn't make sense, but knowing that it was better left unsaid he kept his comments to himself.

"How old are you?" asked Lucy curiously, anyone who could hold their own against Edmund was fine in her book.

"I'm turning 14 in a month!" said Sera excitedly, "And you?"

"I'm ten, Edmund's turning 14 in a fortnight, Susan is 15, and Peter is 16," explained Lucy.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Susan, "I now just recognized you! You're in the grade below me at school. You're _infamous_ at our school for being so outspoken and for holding your own against the snobs in your grade. I've never seen you up close before, so it took me a while to realize that was you." She then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth as if trying to stifle her own words.

"Yeah I run my mouth more than I should," laughed Sera, "It tends to get me into trouble sometimes, especially with bullies, I just can't stand them. You're well known too Susan for being the school beauty, I recognized you when I walked in, but decided not to say anything."

"So you're a disturber of the peace?" mocked Edmund finally finding his voice again, "I don't think you should hang around us then you could be a bad influence on Lucy."

"Don't take any heed to what he says," stated Lucy glaring at her older brother.

"Don't worry," laughed Sera, "From what I hear you have quite the reputation as well Edmund, always picking on those younger than you over at the boys' school. Be prepared to get a earful from me if I ever catch you doing so."

"That might be quite often because he picks on me all the time," stated Lucy looking at her brother with a mischievous grin. After that the children talked and exchanged playful banter for a good few hours, each nodding off on their own time.

"Next stop, number seven!" shouted the train attendant who was walking up and down the halls.

"That's our stop," said Peter who got up and started getting the bags down from the overhead compartments. When the train finally stopped the four Pevensies and Seraphim stepped onto the little wooden platform in the middle of nowhere and waited for Mrs. McCready to come. All of a sudden they heard a car coming so they rushed to the side of the platform only to be honked at as the car passed by.

"The professor knew we were coming," stated Susan as if trying to assure herself.

"Maybe we've been incorrectly labeled," suggested Edmund.

"Or maybe she's just late," Sera piped in. And right on cue a horse and buggy came into view with a very stern looking lady sitting on top driving. She stopped in front of the five children who looked up at her timidly.

"Mrs. McCready?" asked Peter rather hoping she'd say no.

"I'm afraid so," said the woman, "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am it's just us," replied Peter with Lucy nodding her head vigorously.

"Small favors," the housekeeper mused while the children hauled their luggage onto the buggy and then clambered on themselves. The ride to the house was pleasant and all of the children gasped when the mansion came into view. It was simply gigantic and never ending. They all exchanged excited grins as they neared the house and even bigger grins when they entered.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in the house," started Mrs. McCready, "And as such there are a few rules we need to follow." Edmund groaned as he felt a big 'I told you so' from Sera coming on. "There will be no shouting or running, no improper use of the dumb waiter, **no**touching of the historical artifacts, and above all there should be no disturbing of the professor." After that speech Mrs. McCready led them to their rooms, the two rooms were across the hall from each other and each had their own adjoining bathroom. She promptly told them that dinner was in one hour and then left.

After they had unpacked and washed up the boys joined the girls in their room. Sera took this opportunity to dub the nickname 'The McCready' to the housekeeper and give Edmund a big 'I told you so.'

"I think the Professor will be nice though, a bit eccentric, but nice," stated Sera who was still getting death stares from Edmund, "He has such a wonderful house, I wonder if he gets lonely what with just the McCready for company."

"What makes you so sure he's nice?" asked an exasperated Edmund.

"Why do you bother questioning my judgment Edmund?" sighed Seraphim over dramatically, "You'll just get another 'I told you so' when I'm proven right." She and the others had a good laugh at this remembering their first impressions of the McCready. 'If looks could kill,' Sera thought while smiling at the 'I'm going to strangle you,' look from Edmund.

"Wow I've never seen Edmund so quiet," laughed Peter, making himself the new target of Edmund's death glares, "You are quite the influence Sera."

"Well one does one's best," she said trying to sound humble…and failing.

"Well we should probably head down to dinner now," sighed Susan sliding slowly off her bed.

"But dinner isn't for another 15 minutes," piped Lucy from her bed.

"Yeah, but does anybody know where dinner is?" asked Susan knowing full well that they didn't.

"Excellent point," said Peter and with that they all went in search of dinner, which wasn't as hard as they expected because all they had to do was follow their noses. When they reached the dinning room Professor Kirke was sitting at the head of the table looking very much the intellectual with the exception of the gray hair sticking out in odd directions. He kindly welcomed them to his home and told them that if they needed any help that he would be glad to offer his assistance. Just as Sera had predicted the professor was a bit eccentric and a genuinely nice person. When dinner had finished the professor bid them goodnight and retired to his study, while the children headed to their rooms to get ready for bed.

When they were all dressed and ready for bed the boys once again came into the girls' room. Peter was listening to the radio trying to figure out how the war was going. However upon hearing about more raids on London Susan turned it off in hopes of not scaring Lucy. Sera was internally grateful for this action as well cause like the Pevensies her mum was also in London by herself, and that wasn't a comforting thought.

Lucy who was already in bed shifted around and said, "Sheets fell scratchy."

"Wars don't last forever Lucy," reassured Susan, "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah if home's still there," commented Edmund sarcastically.

"Do you have a permanent rain cloud above your head Edmund or are you just determined to find the gloom and despair in everything?" asked Seraphim coming out from the bathroom, "Neither are attractive traits, just so you know."

"Have I mentioned that I loathe you lately?" asked Edmund in mock cheerfulness.

"Awww Edmund, I loathe you too," replied Sera in mock affection.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" asked an exasperated Susan to her younger brother.

"Yes mum," replied an offended Edmund.

"Ed!" warned Peter, immediately quieting Edmund. He then looked back at Lucy and smiled, "You saw outside, this place is huge! We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great…really." On that note the five children went to bed, with high hopes for the next day.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or...well...anything that could be worth a fortune so that goes for royalties to anything Narnian as well.**

**AN: Hi everybody! I finally figured out my Edmund/OC and I can't stop writing it so if any of you are reading my other stories, then I'm sorry to say it might be a while before you see anything more for them. Super sorry about that. On a better note if you like this story I already have ideas for the next two (Prince Caspian and The Dawn Treader)! I waited to put up the chapters until I had finished the fourth because it's in the fourth chapter that the story starts to deviate from the original plot. This story is going to follow Seraphim, with only a few exceptions, so there will be a few scenes that you won't see in the story that you saw in the movie. So that's all. Please Review!**


	2. Stumbling Upon Narnia

**Edmund's angel**

**Chapter Two: Stumbling Upon Narnia**

"Gastro vascular," read Susan aloud. Apparently Peter wouldn't make a very good weatherman because the next day was rainy, which kept the children inside. So there they were in one of the many studies in the house playing a dictionary game that Susan had created. "Come on Peter, Gastro vascular."

"Is it Latin?" sighed Peter as he looked around the room. Sera was stretched across one of the armchairs reading a book, Edmund was crawling under one of the chairs and Lucy was staring out at the rain.

"Yes," replied Susan.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" asked Edmund, receiving a glare from his sister who closed the dictionary in a huff.

"Sorry to have to say it Su, but I'm with Edmund on this one," chimed in Seraphim who had now taken a mild interest in what was going on.

"We could play hide 'n seek," suggested Lucy excitedly.

"But we're already having so much fun," replied Peter sarcastically; now also receiving death glares from Susan.

"Come on Peter please," begged Lucy, putting on a pouting face nobody in their right minds could refuse, "Please?"

Peter looked at his sister and grinned widely as he started counting, "One, two, three…." And with that the room became animated as the four other children tried to leave as quickly as possible to find a hiding spot. Sera saw Susan disappear into a chest while Edmund beat Lucy to a set of draperies. Sera found a small broom cupboard that she managed to squeeze herself into and close the door before Peter came running by.

Then all of a sudden she heard Lucy calling out, "It's alright, I'm back, I'm alright!" Then she heard Edmund trying to shush her, which did little good because Peter found the two and said, "You know I'm not sure you two quite have the idea of this game." At this point Sera decided to get out of the closet to see what all of the hubbub was about.

"That's the point, that's why he was seeking you," chided Edmund who was now rather annoyed with his little sister.

"Does this mean I win?" asked Susan who appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry Su I believe that title goes to me," laughed Sera as she entered the scene.

"But I've been gone for hours," said Lucy now very quiet and rather confused.

Sera gave Lucy a calculated look before saying, "Lucy I just saw you going into that room no more than five minutes ago." This seemed to startle Lucy more than anything and Sera had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. Lucy then went on to explain how she had found a magical land called Narnia inside the wardrobe and had met a faun named Mr. Tumnus. But when they looked at the wardrobe they only found that besides the fact it was huge and intricately designed there was nothing particularly special about it.

Sera was intensely pondering the situation when Susan said to Lucy, "Lucy the only woods here is the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time Lucy, we don't all have your imagination," sighed Peter, as Susan, Edmund, and him started walking out of the room. Sera was still staring at the wardrobe intently.

"But I wasn't imagining," shouted Lucy rather frantically.

"That's enough Lucy," said Susan rather sternly.

"I wouldn't lie about this," said Lucy on the verge of tears.

"Lucy's a smart girl, and she's not a liar," said Sera rather suddenly, startling the others, "If she was lying she would have waited a longer time before coming out and saying she found a magical land. And since she's not lying because I doubt she'd get this upset over a lie, I believe that Narnia exists." Lucy ran up and hugged Seraphim so closely that Sera thought she might fracture a fracture a few ribs.

"But there's nothing there you saw it for yourself," stated Susan rather annoyed to have her own logic turned against her, "If it did exist then it should exist all of the time."

"Susan, it's a magical world," stated Sera seriously, "since when has magic followed the rules of logic. If only Lucy could get in without the rest of us there is an explanation for it that will most likely reveal itself in time. There's something strange about that wardrobe that I can't put my finger on, but my gut instincts have never let me down before."

"Well I believe you," said Edmund with a grin.

"You do?" asked Lucy surprised.

"Yeah of course," said Edmund with an evil smirk, "didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

"Oh will you just stop," growled Peter who seemed to be very protective of his youngest sister, "You just have to make everything worse don't you."

"It's just a joke," defended Edmund.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" asked Peter in a condescending voice.

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" yelled Edmund at the verge of tears, getting up in Peter's face before leaving the room.

Susan sighed looking at Peter and said, "Well that was nicely handled," and with that she too walked out of the room to go find Edmund.

"But it really was there," said Lucy trying really hard to convince one member of her family that Narnia did exist.

"Susan's right Lucy, Sera," he said solemnly, "That's enough." Then he too walked out of the room.

"Are your brothers always like that?" asked Sera, "Because if that's the case then I see where Edmund gets his attitude from."

Lucy nodded her head and looked at Sera, "It started when father went off to war. Peter decided to try and step into his role while he was away, but he never quite knew what to do with Edmund. And in the end Edmund became really bitter about it."

"You're very perceptive for a 10 year old," smiled Sera.

"And you're a very progressive thinker for a 13 year old," laughed Lucy.

"Good to see that smile Lucy," said Sera cheerfully, "and don't you worry about your siblings, they'll come around."

Dinner that night was rather tense and everybody was rather glad when it was over. That night nobody seemed to want to talk to each other so one by one they all went to bed early. However, Sera was woken up from a deep sleep by Lucy shouting something about Narnia. Sera being an impossible person to get up at any hour missed the entire conversation and only arrived to find Lucy hugging the professor and weeping profusely.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable," shouted the McCready as she walked up the stairs, she stopped however when she saw the professor, "Professor, I'm sorry, I told them that you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright Mrs. McCready, I'm sure there's an explanation," said the professor calmly, "But first of all I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." He handed Lucy off to Mrs. McCready and then motioned for the three children still standing in the hallway, Peter, Susan, and Sera, to join him in his study. Once there he lit his pipe and said, "You seemed to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." Sera, who still wasn't really awake, didn't consciously follow the conversation until the professor motioned for them to sit down and said, "What was it like?"

"Like talking to a lunatic," groaned Susan.

"No, no, not her, the forest," said the professor. This caught Sera's full attention. However the conversation went into the professor reprimanding the two older Pevensies for not believing their sister. Sera realized that Lucy must have gotten back into Narnia with Edmund this time, but when put on the spot lied about it saying that they were only pretending. When Peter and Susan got up to leave, Sera stayed behind to ask the professor a question.

"What's Narnia like?" she asked out right.

"Aren't you the clever one," chuckled the professor, "I suppose you believe the poor girl then?"

"Yeah, I had a gut feeling and I ran with it," she smiled at the professor. The professor then told the story of how Narnia came to exist. How he and a girl named Polly Plumber had stumbled across the magical land and how it tied into the upstairs wardrobe. **(If you want to know the story read The Magician's Nephew by C.S. Lewis.)** By the time he finished it was very late and way past her bedtime, so she thanked him and quietly went to bed.

The next day happened to be a nice sunny day so the Pevensies and Seraphim found themselves outside taking advantage of the weather. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were playing cricket, while Sera and Lucy were lounging in the shade. Sera started filling Lucy in on the professor's story when all of a sudden they heard a shattering of glass and then a loud crash. It appeared Edmund had hit the ball through a stained glass window. They all ran into the house to investigate and found that the crash they had heard was a suit of armor that the ball had also hit and sent crashing to the ground.

"Well done Ed," said Peter sarcastically.

"You bowled it!" accused Edmund. And then the most terrifying sound filled their ears: the angry voice of Mrs. McCready coming up the stairs.

"The McCready!" cried Susan as they all dashed out of the room. Whether there was some greater power working on the house that day or it was their heightened nerves they'll never know, but no matter where they ran it seemed that the angry housekeeper was always on their tails. That was until they came to the room with the wardrobe. Lucy, Edmund, and Sera immediately rushed to hop inside, while the two oldest children held back hesitantly.

"You have got to be joking," said Susan, but as soon as she heard the McCready's footsteps she thought better about it and all five of them clambered into the wardrobe. There was a lot of shoving and scrambling to get as far back as possible, but the wardrobe didn't seem to end. The next thing Sera knew that she was staring at a forest covered in snow.

"Impossible!"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, C.S. Lewis owns it all! I just own Seraphim!**


	3. Meet the Beavers

**Edmund's angel**

**Chapter Three: Meet the Beavers**

"Impossible!" exclaimed Susan, looking out into a word of trees and snow.

"Don't worry," chimed in Lucy, "I'm sure it's just your imaginations."

Peter smiled at his younger sister and said rather sheepishly, "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cut it."

"No, it wouldn't," said Lucy quite seriously before she chucked a snowball at Peter's head, "But that might!" This started a snowball fight between the children except for Edmund who was starring off at the mountains.

"Ow," cried Edmund after Sera and Susan had simultaneously pelted him with snowballs, "Stop it!" All of a sudden the two oldest Pevensies came to a realization.

"Why you little liar!" exclaimed Peter, who was now rather angry with his brother.

"You didn't believe her either," accused Edmund.

"Apologize to Lucy," demanded Peter, "Say you're sorry."

"Alright," exclaimed Edmund as Peter got up in his face, "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," stated Lucy rather smugly, "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"And one in particular doesn't know when to stop being a git," remarked Sera looking at Edmund with a smirk.

"Oh very funny," muttered Edmund who was rather annoyed about being ganged up upon.

"Maybe we should go back," said Susan suddenly, who seemed to have her fair share of adventure for that day.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" asked Edmund.

"I think Lucy should decide," stated Peter.

"Here, here," added Sera by way of encouragement.

Lucy gasped with delight and proclaimed, "I would like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Well Mr. Tumnus it is," laughed Peter at his sister's excitement as he walked back towards the wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" whined Susan.

"No, but I don't think the professor would mind us borrowing these," said Peter as he reappeared from out of the wardrobe, handing out the fur coats he had in his arms, "Anyway if you think about it _logically_ we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Sera and Lucy grabbed their coats with excitement.

"But that's a girl's coat," cried Edmund as Peter handed him a coat.

"I know," said Peter with a straight face, obviously still angry with his younger brother. And with that Lucy led the way to the faun's house where she guaranteed there would be a nice fire and some good food to eat. But as they neared the house the hairs on the back of Sera's neck stood up and she feared something terrible had or was about to happen. And that was when they came across a cave in the wall that looked to have had a door until someone smashed it in. Lucy went dead silent and then ran immediately into the house with Sera quickly on her heels and the others soon to follow. As they entered the house it was quite clear that it had been broken into and ransacked and that Mr. Tumnus was obviously not there.

"Who would do something like this?" asked Lucy quietly.

Peter walked over to where a note was posted on the wall and read it out loud, "Faun Tumnus is here by charged with treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the secret police, Long Live the Queen."

"Alright," said Susan who now sounded quite terrified, "Now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" cried Lucy.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," replied Susan apologetically. 'I wonder what they do to humans, if they arrest creatures for being with them,' thought Sera, but knew better than to say it out loud.

"You don't understand do you?" asked Lucy looking around at the other children, "I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me."

"Maybe we could call the police," said Peter still thinking in our world's terms.

"These are the police," stated Susan while pointing at the arrest warrant.

"Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something," reassured Peter.

"Why? I mean he's a criminal," argued Edmund. While the children were silently contemplating Edmund's last words a large red robin on a branch outside the door made a noise that sounded a lot like a 'Psst.'

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" asked Susan.

"Anything's probable here, Su," murmured Sera as they all walked out of the house to get a better look at the bird. However the bird flew off and the sound of twigs snapping, which immediately put the Pevensies on guard. Sera on the other hand felt a little unnerved, but for a different reason entirely. She was disturbed by her calmness with the current situation; she should have reacted like the Pevensies, this intuition thing was starting to get the better of her. All of a sudden a male beaver walked out into the clearing and started waddling over to the group of children.

Sera smiled and waved at the creature saying, "Good afternoon He-beaver!" The Pevensies looked at her incredulously, but nothing prepared them for what happened next.

"Good afternoon to you, Daughter of Eve," said the beaver in a gruff, masculine voice. At that the Pevensie children's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Lucy Pevensie?" asked the beaver quietly looking at the little girl.

"Yes," answered Lucy timidly. As she walked towards the beaver he held out a handkerchief, which she took saying, "Hey that's the handkerchief I gave to Mr. Tum…."

"Tumnus," finished the beaver for her, "He got that to me just before they took him."

"Is he all right," asked Lucy looking rather scared.

The beaver looked around and then made a gesture for them to follow him saying, "Farther in." He then turned around and headed out of the clearing with Peter, Lucy, and Sera willingly following.

"What are you doing," hissed Susan trying to pull them back.

"She's right," agreed Edmund, "How do we know we can trust him?"

Peter gave them a shrug and said, "He says he knows the faun," as if that was all the proof he needed.

"He's a beaver," noted Susan, "he shouldn't be saying anything!"

"In Narnia the animals talk Susan, so that's not a valid argument," argued Sera, "The professor was in Narnia when he was a boy," she mentioned by way of explanation, "and besides I have a good feeling about Mr. Beaver."

"You and your feelings," scoffed Edmund.

"They haven't let me down yet," Sera stated, "and they've proven you wrong on a number of occasions I may recall."

"Everything all right?" asked Mr. Beaver, who appeared suddenly from behind a rock.

"Yes we were just talking," said Peter, not wanting to hurt the beaver's feelings.

"That's better left for safer quarters," Said the beaver quietly.

"He means the trees," said Lucy who was eyeing the surrounding woods with suspicion. With that the children silently decided to follow the beaver to wherever it was he was taking them.

"Come on," said Mr. Beaver after they had gone a ways, "We don't want to be caught out here after night fall." After walking for what seemed like hours Mr. Beaver pointed off in the distance and said, "Oh blimey, looks like the old girl's got the kettle on, nice cup o' Rosey Lee." There in the distance was a damn and a house on a frozen lake.

"Oh it's lovely!" exclaimed Lucy as she saw the house.

"Oh it's merely a trifle," commented Mr. Beaver fondly, "You know, plenty to do, ain't quite finished it yet, it'll look the business when it is though." They slowly made their way down the side of the hill towards the house.

As they reached the gate they heard a feminine voice calling out, "Beaver? Is that you? I've been worried sick!" Then out of the house stepped out a she beaver who looked as if she was about ready to throttle her husband, "If I find you've been out with badger again I'll…." The she-beaver's threat had been rendered silent upon seeing the children walking towards her home, "Oh well those aren't badgers. Oh I'd never thought I'd live to see this day!" she then turned to her husband and said, "Look at my fur you couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped," chided Mr. Beaver causing the children to giggle.

"Oh come inside," said an exacerbated Mrs. Beaver, "And we'll see if we can get you some food and some…civilized company."

Mr. Beaver chuckled at his wife's comeback, "Careful, watch your step," he said to the children as they entered the house. Sera saw Edmund hesitate at the door and looking behind him at the mountains. Mr. Beaver looked up at him suspiciously and said, "Enjoying the scenery are we?" Edmund just scowled at the Beaver and clambered inside the house behind Sera.

**Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis takes it all. **


	4. The Prophecy

**Edmund's Angel**

**Chapter Four:** **The Prophecy (warning: **_**long**_** chapter)**

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" asked Peter as they all sat down to dinner. The children had all shed their coats because there was a nice warm fire in the fireplace and were all toasty warm, as they smelled the home cooked food.

"They'd have taken him to the witch's house," explained Mr. Beaver solemnly, "And you know what they say, there's few who in them gates who come out again."

"Fish and Chips," interrupted Mrs. Beaver trying to shut up her husband, "But there's hope dear! Lots of hope!"

Mr. Beaver spat his drink back into his cup and said, "Oh yeah there's a right bit more than hope; Aslan is on the move."

"Are you serious, when did he get here? Are we going to get to meet him?" asked Sera in an explosion of excitement. Out of everything that the professor told her about Narnia, Aslan was the center of it all and the one thing that stuck out most to Seraphim.

"He just got back and of course you're going to meet him!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver.

"Whose Aslan?" Edmund asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't had time to fill you all in on what the professor told me about Narnia," apologized Sere, "Aslan's the Top King of Narnia, he's a magical talking Lion, and well he's the one who sang Narnia into existence!"

"He's been away for a long while," explained Mrs. Beaver.

"But he's just got back," chimed in Mr. Beaver, "and he's waiting for you at the stone table."

"Waiting for us?" asked Lucy.

"You have got to be joking me!" groaned Mr. Beaver turning to his wife, "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well then," encouraged Mrs. Beaver.

"Look," sighed Mr. Beaver, "Aslan's return, Tumnus's arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us," asked Susan incredulously.

"No! Not blaming," piped in Mrs. Beaver, "Thanking you."

"There's a prophecy," explained Mr. Beaver, "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," smirked Susan while Sera groaned at this comment.

"No, no it don't, but you're kind of missing the point," said a now rather annoyed Mr. Beaver.

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam, and two Daughter's of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," finished Mrs. Beaver.

"And where does that leave me?" asked Sera, "the prophecy if referring to us really only pertains to the Pevensies."

"Well Seraphim, you are another aspect of the prophecy all together," explained Mr. Beaver, "You are the foretold warrior Princess that will help defeat the White Witch." At this moment in time something felt very wrong about the situation and it wasn't the prophecy that had Sera on edge. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was missing.

"And you think we're the ones in this prophecy," asked Peter hoping he had heard wrong.

"Well you better be," cried Mr. Beaver, "Cause Aslan's already figured out your army."

"Our army?" asked Lucy in surprise.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan quickly reminded Peter.

"I think you've made a mistake," stated Peter, "We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley," insisted Susan by way of explanation. Sera somehow doubted that that meant anything to the Beavers. Susan then stood up and said, "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go."

"You can't just leave!" cried Mr. Beaver.

"He's right," said Lucy quietly, "We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"And I finally figured out the other reason why we can't leave," groaned Sera.

"Lucy it's out of our hands," said Peter. "And what possible reason could you come up with for us not leaving?" he asked turning to Sera.

"Edmund's not here," sighed Sera letting it sink in, "and I don't think he's been here for quite some time."

"I'm going to kill him," growled Peter.

"Get in line," spat Sera, who was now officially pissed off at and worried sick over Edmund.

"You two might not have to," said Mr. Beaver solemnly, "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

A light bulb went off in Sera's head and she internally cursed herself for not seeing it sooner, "He went to see her!" she hissed, "That's who he saw when he was in Narnia and it's probably why he lied about 'pretending' to go there with Lucy. Now I'm really going to kill him."

"Who?" asked Susan, in a panicky voice not quite grasping what Sera was trying to say.

"The White Witch," choked Lucy as she realized what Sera had been implying. At that moment all four children grabbed their coats and bolted out the door in a vain attempt at finding the youngest Pevensie boy. They reached the top of the hill that lead to the Witch's castle just in time to see a small figure enter through the front gates.

"Edmund!" screamed Lucy.

"Shhhh!" whispered Mr. Beaver frantically, "they'll hear you." Peter started running towards the castle, but Beaver grabbed onto his coat screaming, "No!"

"Get off me!" shouted Peter.

"Your playing into her hand," explained the beaver desperately, never letting go of Peter.

"We can't just let him go!" shouted Susan.

"He's our brother!" added Lucy.

"He's the bait!" yelled Mr. Beaver, "The Witch wants all five of you!"

"Why?" asked Peter.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true," said Seraphim who was now rather pale.

"To kill you!" finished Mr. Beaver. The children stared at the castle until Edmund disappeared from sight.

Susan looked over at Peter and started shouting, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault," asked Peter in surprise.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan cried.

"Oh so you knew this was going to happen?" asked Peter now rather annoyed that he was somehow being blamed for all of this.

"I didn't know what was going to happen," admitted Susan, "Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Hey!" shouted Sera, "Cut it out you two, this is not the time nor the place for this discussion."

"And this isn't going to help Edmund!" chimed in Lucy.

"She's right," admitted Mr. Beaver solemnly, "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us too him," sighed Peter in defeat. It looked like they were being caught up in a war after all. They all started making their way back down the hill when Seraphim felt instant dread.

"Okay, we need to pack up and leave now!" she said trying to hurry the rest down the hill faster. The others didn't say anything until they made it to the gait of the beavers' house.

"What's the matter?" asked Peter now concerned for Sera's mental state. That however changed when they all heard the howl of a wolf that was then joined by the howls of other wolves. And they were getting closer by the second.

"That!" exclaimed Sera as they all dashed into the house.

"Hurry mama!" shouted Mr. Beaver, "They're after us!"

"Oh right then!" said Mrs. Beaver and she started milling around the house collecting food.

"What's she doing," asked Peter in disbelief.

"Oh! You'll be thanking me later," replied Mrs. Beaver who was still collecting stuff, "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver. At this Susan and Sera started helping Mrs. Beaver collect food for the journey trying to speed up the process.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" asked Susan.

"Only if the Witch has toast!" replied Peter. At that moment they heard the wolves right outside the door, trying to dig their way in.

"Follow me," shouted Beaver as he opened a passageway that the children hadn't noticed the first time. They all dropped down into the tunnel and started running as fast as they could which wasn't easy since it was made for beavers and not humans.

"Badger and me dug this!" explained Mr. Beaver, "Comes out right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's!" accused Mrs. Beaver. All of a sudden Lucy fell down and the group went silent when they heard the sound of barks from within the tunnel.

"They're in the tunnel!" whispers Lucy frantically.

"Quick!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver, "This way."

"Hurry!" cried Mrs. Beaver. And just when they thought that they couldn't run any faster in the small tunnels the four children found that they could indeed run a little faster. All of a sudden they reached the end of the tunnel and in a panic state Mrs. Beaver cries, "You should have brought a map!"

To which Mr. Beaver retorted, "There wasn't room next to the jam!" and with that he started to climb out of the tunnel; the children and Mrs. Beaver quickly followed. The tunnel had led them to a clearing in the forest, next to a house that seamed to disappear underground. As soon as they were out Peter and Mr. Beaver pushed a large barrel in front of the entrance to the tunnel trying to buy them some time. Lucy was slowly walking backwards when she tripped over something hard and landed on little stone statues. Mr. Beaver then turned to see a stone badger trying to ward off its attacker.

"I'm so sorry dear," said Mrs. Beaver quietly.

"He was my best mate," choked Mr. Beaver.

"What happened here?" asked Peter as he was finding more and more stone statues around the clearing.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," said an authoritative looking fox.

"You take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinters," threatened Mr. Beaver, trying to get through his wife.

"Relax," chuckled the fox, "I'm one of the good guys, remember?" Peter looked over at Sera, trying to find out how she read the newcomer.

"Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," spat Beaver.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later," he said, "Right now we have to move."

At that moment Sera gave Peter a curt nod signaling to trust the fox. "What did you have in mind?" he asked to which the fox smiled mischievously.

Moments later the wolves bound out of the tunnel knocking the barrel aside. The fox had just finished clearing the snow of all tracks when the wolves began to circle him.

"Greetings gents," said the fox coyly, "Lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me," barked the largest wolf, who was obviously Maugrim, "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans, here in Narnia?" laughed the fox. At this, said humans were eyeing each other nervously from the tree above where the fox had suggested they hide; Sera however kept her eyes focused on the fox at all times. "Now that's a valuable bit of information don't you think?" he asked. Unfortunately for the fox the instant he uttered this one of the wolves snatched him up in their jaws causing the fox to yelp in pain.

"Your reward is your life," snarled Maugrim, "It's not much, but still." The fox looked up at the children and gave out a sigh. The Susan and Lucy looked nervous, but Sera started to smirk at the fox causing the others to relax. There was something about Sera's intuition that wasn't quite human, but since its accuracy was 100 percent guaranteed to work nobody questioned it at this point. "Where are the fugitives?" shouted Maugrim.

"North," cried the fox in defeat, "They ran north."

"Smell them out," commanded Maugrim and they all dashed out of the clearing, tossing the fox a few feet away. When they were sure it was safe the children and beavers slowly made their way down from the tree. As Peter and Mr. Beaver started the fire, Mrs. Beaver attended to the Fox's wounds.

"They were helping Tumnus," said the fox, explaining the stone statues, "The Witch got here before I did. Ow…oh."

"Are you alright," asked Lucy to the fox.

"Well I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite," grimaced the fox and then suddenly yelping in pain.

"Oh stop squirming," sighed Mrs. Beaver after the fox had yelped rather suddenly, "You're worse than Beaver on Bath Day."

"Worst day of the year," grumbled Mr. Beaver.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for," he stated, while getting up.

"You're leaving?" asked Lucy.

"It's been a pleasure my queen and an honor. But time is short Aslan himself has asked me to help gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?" asked Mr. Beaver.

"What's he like?" asked Mrs. Beaver excitedly.

"Like everything we've ever heard," smiled the fox genuinely, "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But were not planning on fighting any Witch," replied Susan rather quickly.

"But surely King Peter, Princess Seraphim," said the fox looking desperately at the two teenagers, "The prophecy."

"Narnia can't go to war without you," said Mr. Beaver quietly.

"We just want our brother back," said Peter reluctantly. Sera could see that part of him wanted to stay and help, but the practical part of him wanted to keep his family safe and get them home.

"I'm not sure what to make of the whole situation," explained Seraphim, "but if we are the prophesized ones then I think we're probably going to go through with it whether we realize it now or not."

"Those are very wise words for someone so young," said the fox, "I have faith that you will make the right decision when the time comes." And with that he slowly slinked into the shadows and disappeared from sight.

"I think it's about time we head out," said Mr. Beaver, "there's an old beaver hiding cave not far from here that we'll stay at for the night." So the small group put out the fire and followed Mr. Beaver to the cave, which wasn't really a cave. It was more of a tunnel that was dug out of the side of a hill that had a large room at the end. The entrance was so well hidden that the children didn't see it until Mr. Beaver all of a sudden disappeared from view. The room wasn't very accommodating, but is was dry and warm and soon the children were asleep, with Lucy in between Peter and Susan, and Sera on Susan's other side.

Sera woke up suddenly from a dream that she couldn't remember and noticed that the others were fast asleep. And then all of a sudden she felt an internal pull to go outside, so she got up quietly and slowly exited the cave. When she was outside it became clear why she felt the need to be there, for standing before her was none other than Aslan himself. He was terrifying and beautiful all at once, his golden mane circling his wise and kind face like a halo.

"Greetings Seraphim Flight, Daughter of Eve, Warrior Princess of Narnia," he said in his majestic voice, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Aslan," said Sera, slightly trembling.

"Do not fear little one," said Aslan, "I mean you no harm. I have come to ask a favor of you, if you are willing to accept."

"May I ask a question first?" asked Sera.

"You just did," chuckled Aslan, "but you may ask another if you would like."

"Why is it that I can feel certain things and know certain things, and not know why I feel them or how I know them?" asked Sera, "Most people say it's just because I'm exceptionally perceptive, but it's more than that isn't it?

"Yes child, you have a rare gift that has no particular name, because it is really a combination of gifts," started Aslan, "It's almost as if you have a sixth sense that tells you when something is or isn't quite right. It allows you to read people without ever having met them, realize when something is about to happen, and come to conclusions about these situations quickly. In time you will learn to hone this ability, making you a fierce warrior. If you don't believe me look at your namesake."

"Warrior of Heaven," sighed Sera, "My religion teacher taught me that." **(Seraphim is another word for angel and if you read the bible angels are God's warriors, they are not to be taken lightly.)**

"Yes," said Aslan, "Now that you understand will you listen to what I'm about to ask of you?" Seraphim nodded her head slowly to signal that she was listening. "I need you to get captured by the White Witch. Don't worry, you will be rescued later on, but I need you near her. There are many amongst her ranks that aren't there by choice, and they need to be liberated. With your ability, you'll be able to find them easily. We will need as many on our side as possible for the upcoming battle so this mission is very important."

Sera didn't hesitate to answer for every bone in her body told her it was the right decision, "I accept the mission. How will I be captured?"

"You'll know when the time is right," answered Aslan smiling down at her.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia I wouldn't need to be in college and taking calculus, but I don't own Narnia so I do need to be in college.**


	5. The Capture

**Edmund's angel**

**Chapter Five: The Capture **

"Get up humans!" called Mr. Beaver. Sera slowly rose trying to remember if she went to bed after her encounter with Aslan or if he came to her in her sleep, either way her sixth sense told her it was true. Susan stirred next to her and Lucy was gently shaking Peter awake. After a little breakfast of bread and jam (Yay for Susan!) the children and beavers packed up and headed out for the Stone Table. They crossed a large stone bridge and saw the frozen lake that they would be crossing. Sera was silent most of the trip, pondering what Aslan had told her and how she was going to break it to the group.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked looking up at the older girl.

"Huh?" started Seraphim tearing herself from her thoughts. She and Lucy were walking a ways behind the rest bringing up the rear. Sera looked down at the girl and smiled, knowing at least she could tell Lucy what was going on, Lucy was much more willing to help the Narnians than Susan and Peter. "Lucy, there's something I need to tell you, but not the others just yet," she began; the little girl just nodded her head so Seraphim gave Lucy a quick summary of the night before.

Lucy was silent for a while, trying to process what she just heard, "What about Edmund?"

"I think I'm to help rescue him if he truly wants to be rescued," said Seraphim quietly, "I'm sure he'll be begging to come back so don't worry too much."

Lucy smiled at that and then turned serious again, "Why didn't you want to tell the others?"

"Susan and Peter aren't totally for the Narnian cause yet and might try to stop me if they knew what was going on and the Beavers have helped us so much that I didn't want to burden them anymore," explained Seraphim, "I don't know when I'll be captured so I thought I should tell somebody so that you all wouldn't worry as much."

"Are you nervous?" Lucy asked quietly.

"A little I suppose, but my gut tells me that this is the right thing to do, and Aslan said I'll be fine, so I'm not too worried," Sera said confidently.

"What's He like," asked Lucy curiously.

"Well at first I was terrified," laughed Sera, "but then a warmth spread over me and I felt so peaceful that he probably could have eaten me and I wouldn't have worried."

"I'll tell the others after you leave," said Lucy quietly, "it's probably better off that way."

"That's why I chose to tell you," said the older girl cheerfully, "because you are wise beyond your years, wiser than Susan quite honestly. She treats this like a bad dream, and you know what, I blame her logic for that. And it's obvious Peter wants to stay and help, but he feels so responsible for you lot that he's going against his nature." Lucy silently nodded her head in agreement and the two walked in silence for a while, each mulling over their own thoughts in their heads. After a while they were on the lake and walking out in the open, which bothered Sera partially. Lucy and her walked a little faster both wanting to stay close to the rest of the group. The children and beavers stopped for a quick lunch around the middle of the lake and then resumed their trip with vigor thanks to a rather impatient Mr. Beaver.

"Come on humans while we are still young!" called Mr. Beaver.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time," said Peter, stopping to give Lucy a piggyback ride, "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat!"

"Hurry up! Come on!" shouted Mr. Beaver loudly.

"He is getting a bit bossy," commented Lucy.

"No! Behind you!" screamed Mrs. Beaver, "It's her!" The Pevensies looked behind them and saw a sleigh coming at them at full speed and started running toward the shore of the lake. Sera who didn't feel a single tremor of ill intent coming from the sled she patiently waited for the sleigh to come to her. As the sleigh approached it slowed down and halted near her giving her full view of the driver, whom she recognized at once.

"Greetings Father Christmas!" said Seraphim with a large smile on her face.

"And a Merry Christmas to you Princess Seraphim!" called the jolly man, waving at her to climb on the sleigh.

"Sorry about my companions," sighed Sera as she climbed onto the bench next to the man dressed in dark red, "they are under the impression that you are the Witch."

"Well we'll have to correct that assumption now won't we!" laughed Father Christmas as the sleigh jolted forward towards the banks. They were there in less than a minute and Mr. Beaver came out cautiously of wherever it was that they were hiding to see whom it was. When he saw Father Christmas and Sera getting out of the sleigh he jumped up in down like a little kid and quickly went back to get the others.

"Merry Christmas sir," smiled Lucy widely as soon as she saw the man.

"It certainly is," said Father Christmas, "Now that you have arrived."

"Look," said Susan rather frazzled at this point, "I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…."

"We thought you were the Witch," cut in Peter.

"Yes, sorry about that," said the man in red smiling at Sera, "but in my defense I've been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," said Susan.

"No, not for a long time," he said sadly, "but the hope that you have brought your majesties is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still I daresay that you could use with some of these!" He then turned towards his sleigh and pulled out a very large bag.

"Presents!" shouted Lucy happily as she walked toward Father Christmas.

The jolly man chuckled as he reached into his bag and pulled out presents for each of the Pevensies. Lucy received a bottle of Fire Flower juice that could heal any injury and a small dagger. Susan received a beautifully crafted longbow and quiver of arrows along with a horn that will bring help to those who use it. And Peter received a sword with the handle in the shape of a lion's head and a shield with a red lion emblazed upon it. Father Christmas then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and said that their house was finished, the gait was mended for Mr. Beaver and there was a new sewing machine for Mrs. Beaver.

He then reached into his bag and pulled out two swords that were about a foot and a half in length whose hilts were in the shape of wings and a small silver mirror.

"This mirror will show you where your friends are if they are ever in danger, and these are your weapons Warrior Princess," he said solemnly, then turning to the group, "These are tools not toys, bear them well and wisely. Now I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He then place the bag back in the sleigh and hopped in the drivers seat saying joyfully, "Long live Aslan, and Merry Christmas!" And with a flick or the reigns he was off to spread the joy of Christmas to the other Narnians.

"Told you he was real!" said Lucy to Susan as soon as Father Christmas was out of sight, causing Sera to snort loudly.

"He said that winter was almost over," said Peter quietly, "You know what that means. No more ice." And with those word the group started running toward the river. When they got there the ice had already melted tremendously and the only place left to cross was at the waterfall. Sera had a feeling that she wasn't suppose to cross the river, but she wasn't sure why just yet.

"We need to cross now!" shouted Peter.

"Don't beavers make dams?" asked Lucy quickly.

"I'm not that fast dear!" replied Mr. Beaver.

"Come on!" shouted Peter grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Wait!" cried Susan, "Won't you just think about this for a minute!"

"We don't have a minute," replied Peter curtly.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," defended Susan.

"No, you're trying to be smart," accused Peter, "as usual." He then proceeded to lead Lucy and the beavers down towards the base of the river when they heard the howls of the wolves. That's when Susan joined her siblings and the beavers in their trek.

"Sera, come on," shouted Peter angrily.

Sera brandished her swords and shouted to Peter, "You go ahead and I'll try to hold them back as long as possible! I don't have time to explain, just trust that I know what I'm doing! Now go!"

Lucy started tugging Peter along and said, "Come on Peter, we have to cross, I'll explain later!" That seemed to snap the others out of their state of shock and started to quickly, albeit reluctantly, make their way down to where they had to cross.

Sera knew that she had to be captured, but that didn't include getting the others captured as well. So she positioned herself at the top of the waterfall to try and keep the wolves from getting ahead of the Pevensies. She felt the wolves before she saw them, their drive and ferocity sending a shiver down her spine.

"Guys hurry up!" shouted Seraphim, "I don't know how long I can hold them off for!" As she said that the first few wolves appeared. One of them flung themselves at her and she plunged her blade into its side killing it. After that the others started to circle her, herding her a away from the waterfall.

"Don't kill her!" barked Maugrim as he ran by, "The queen wants them taken alive if possible." At that point Sera knew that she had done all that she could for the Pevensies and hoped to Aslan that they made it across. She sheathed her blades, dropped them at the wolves' paws, and glared at them menacingly. She turned toward the river in enough time to see the current carry the Pevensies on a large block of ice down river, causing her to smile to herself. Her friends were safe and she had succeeded in getting captured, and she got to kill a wolf in the process, over all not a bad day.

**Disclaimer: I only own Seraphim.**

**AN: Hey sorry about shortening the Father Christmas scene, but my hands were cramping up and I couldn't think of any more ways to call Father Christmas without sounding childish. Please Review!!**


	6. Of Dreams and Friendships Past

**Edmund's Angel**

**AN: Special shout out to MyStarlessNight, thanks for the vote of confidence, I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter Six: Of Dreams and Friendships Past**

_A little girl with big blue eyes and curly blond hair sat in front of the door just waiting. It wasn't long until a woman opened it in her mid-forties with hazardous curly, black hair that was streaked with grey and the same bright, blue eyes as the girl._

"_Mama your home!" exclaimed the little girl as she ran over and gave the woman a hug._

"_How is it you always know when I'm coming home?" laughed the woman as she hugged her daughter back. _

"_I just do," said the little girl with a shrug of her shoulders, "Papa's coming home tonight!"_

"_Well then we better start preparing dinner!" said the woman, and with that she headed for the kitchen. While the little girl's mother was cooking, the door rang and Seraphim went to the door to answer. At the door was a young woman with a cross around her neck and an arm full of bibles._

"_Hello little one," she said cheerily to the girl, "Is one of your parents home?"_

"_Seraphim!" called Mama from the kitchen, "Who's at the door?"_

"_Some lady, who wants to speak to you," Seraphim called back. At that the woman with raven hair came to the door and smiled at the young woman._

"_Seraphim will you go keep an eye on the food for me dear?" she asked. The little girl smiled while nodding her head and quickly headed toward the kitchen, but stopped when she heard the woman ask about her name._

"_Ma'am I don't mean to sound rude, but to name your child Seraphim is blasphemy!" exclaimed the woman at the door._

_The older woman just smiled at her and said, "Before I had given birth to Seraphim I had had three miscarriages. I thought that I would never have children. I was thirty-nine when I found out I was pregnant with the girl and low and behold she came into this world beautiful and healthy. My husband and I wanted her to have a name that reflected her beauty, her strength, and the miracle that she was to us. So we named her Seraphim, a beautiful warrior, and a divine gift from God. You may call it sacrilegious, but her name represents exactly what she is to us." The shocked young woman didn't comment on the girl's name after that and Seraphim left to go check on the food._

_Later that night when they were sitting around the dinner table, Seraphim turned to her mother and asked, "What's blasphemy?"_

"_Why do you ask?" asked her father, a man with golden blond hair and an easy smile. He had indeed come home that night like Seraphim had predicted._

"_There was a woman selling bibles for the poor today and she commented about Sera's name," explained her mother, "Blasphemy is talking bad about God or things related to God. People might think that because we named you after a divine creature, that we are disgracing the name of God."_

"_Bunch of pig swallow that is," grumbled her father, "Don't you listen to them Sera! You're stronger than that, and smarter. Stand up for what you believe in and you'll turn out all right."_

"_If I'm a warrior, does that mean I should learn to fight?" asked Sera looking at her father._

"_Well it wouldn't hurt if you knew how to defend yourself a bit," he replied laughing. Young Seraphim just smiled at her father admiring his good nature. Then everything goes black._

_Seraphim's mother, now in her late forties, with most of her hair now gray, had just walked in the door to find Seraphim like always waiting for her. Seraphim was in her awkward stage where all her clothes didn't fit because she grew so quickly. Her skirt was above her knees showing off a very large scab on her left knee._

"_Seraphim…what happened to your knee?" asked her mother calmly, almost sure she already knew the answer._

"_Those boys were picking on some of the smaller kids again," said Seraphim, nonchalantly, "When I told them to get lost they pushed me down. So I got up and punched one of them in the stomach and kicked the other in the…well, you get the idea."_

_Her mother sighed, knowing that she could never reprimand her child for sticking up for herself and others. Seraphim was spoiled in a sense that neither her nor the girl's father had tried to shape her into a 'proper' young lady. Her father had taught her to defend herself, and was rather proud of her excellent left hook._

"_What happened to the young boy who would help you out?" asked her mother._

"_I don't know, I don't think that he was at school today," said Seraphim quietly, "I saw his siblings walking home without him." Then everything goes black._

_Seraphim waited for her mother at the front door once again, only a year or two younger than she is now. Her eyes are red and tear drops stained her cheeks. Her mother walked in, now in her early fifties and a full head of gray hair._

"_Sera, what's wrong!" exclaimed the woman, eyeing the tear stains and red eyes in horror. Seraphim wasn't one for crying, so when she did it was usually something bad._

"_I was walking home from school today, and I spotted him for the first time in months," started a shaky Seraphim, "I went over to talk to him, but when I got closer he was…he was picking on some small kids. I didn't know what to do. So I just ran home. Why would he do that? He used to help me defend against kids like that! Why did he change?" A new mess of tears started running down her face and she started shaking really hard._

"_I don't know why Edmund changed dearest," sighed her mother as she wrapped her arms around her daughter._

"Wake up human!" barked one of the wolves somewhere near Seraphim's head, causing her to jump up suddenly.

"A simple prodding would have sufficed," grumbled Sera as she slowly took in her surroundings. After she was captured, the wolves had begun 'escorting' her to the Witch's camp. It took longer with her there however so they had to stop for the night. That thought had brought back Sera's dreams to the front of her mind. She hadn't thought of her parents since she left London, and wondered how they were coping. Her father like the Pevensies' was fighting in the war and her mother ran a tailoring shop.

"Hey," snapped another wolf, "now's not the time for dilly-dallying!" She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and started following the wolves. It wasn't long though before her mind drifted off into the past. She smiled when she remembered joining the Pevensies in their train compartment. She had really tried to find somewhere else to sit, but in the end theirs was the only one with room. Of course she knew who the Pevensies were, how could she not? Susan the beauty of the girls' school, Peter the boy all the girls in her grade pined after, Lucy the 'impossible not to love' youngest, and Edmund, the boy she had played with as a child.

No not played, fought alongside, she corrected herself. Ever since her dad had taught her how to defend herself, she had found herself in more fights than she cared to remember. All of which were an attempt to stop someone from beating up somebody else. Edmund had joined her on multiple occasions when they were younger and they had grown into a comfortable companionship. Neither really talked all that much to the other, and they never visited each other's homes. They just fought alongside each other when they were able. But as they got older Sera had started seeing less and less of Edmund until she didn't see him at all.

Then one day she saw him picking on some younger students and it tore her heart out. Edmund was the only person that she had considered her friend at the time. Most of the other students avoided her, knowing that association with her would only get them bullied more, and those that tried quickly stopped after their first encounter with some of the local bullies. She hadn't seen Edmund again until that day on the train. He hadn't acknowledged her and she paid him the same courtesy, she treated him like she did any bully, because that's what he was to her now. 'Oh the irony,' she thought with a smile, 'now I'm going to have to help rescue him from the biggest bully of them all!' At that moment she saw tents through the trees and the sound of metal on metal assaulted her ears. She had now arrived at the Witch's camp.

**Disclaimer: Wished i owned it but i don't so please don't sue me!**


	7. The Witch's Camp

**Edmund's Angel**

**Chapter Seven: The Witch's Camp**

Seraphim was led toward the central tent which she assumed was the White Witch's. It was the largest tent in the camp and it appeared to have been white at one point in time, but was currently covered in mud and soot. Over the past two days the winter had rapidly turned into spring and the endless snow had finally melted away. Unfortunately no matter how nice the weather was, the Witch's camp cast a grim shadow over the forest. The first thing she saw when entered the Witch's tent was Edmund with his hands shackled sitting in the corner. 'Well,' thought Sera, 'at least I won't have to convince him to come back with me.' He was looking at the ground and didn't even look up when they entered.

"We have captured the Warrior Princess," said Maugrim with a toothy smile. The Witch looked up from her battle plans and looked directly at Seraphim. She was tall, the tallest woman that Seraphim had ever seen, with dull, blond hair and icy blue eyes. Edmund's head popped up when he heard this and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Sera standing there among the wolves.

"And what about the others?" asked Jadis coldly, never taking her eyes off of Sera's.

"They managed to escape," snarled Maugrim angrily, remembering being caught up in the waterfall when it finally thawed.

"Then I suggest that you go find and kill them as soon as possible," replied the fake queen even colder than before, "or your own lives will be forfeit."

"Understood my queen," barked Maugrim, and with that the pack left leaving Jadis, Sera, and Edmund alone in the tent.

"Do you know who I am child?" smiled Jadis nicer than before.

"You are the self-proclaimed Queen of Narnia," stated Seraphim rather annoyed by the queen's tone, "who just sent her minions to attack my friends. I don't know about you, but if I wanted someone to like me, I wouldn't try to kill their friends. Thought you should know."

The witch's smile turned upside down in an instant and scowled at the headstrong girl, "Fitting the Warrior Princess, knows no fear. Guards!" At her command two giant half-man-half-bull creatures walked into the tent. "Take these two to the prisoner's tent and shackle the girl's arms. We wouldn't want her escaping now would we?" She asked while looking directly at Seraphim. And with that Seraphim was roughly grabbed by one of the creatures (who we know as minotaurs) and was half walked half dragged out of the tent and towards another. She saw in her peripheral vision that Edmund was receiving the same treatment. They were then brutally thrown into the tent, but not before Seraphim got some shackles slapped onto her wrists.

"Well that went rather well," said Seraphim casually, while inspecting her shackles. She was waiting for a sharp reply from Edmund, but it never came. She looked over at him and suddenly noticed that the aura around him was wracked with guilt and shame, and he sat there limply looking at his own shackles. "It's the first time you see me in days and all you can do is look at your shackles?" she asked with a sigh, "I thought at least an insult would come out of you, but this silence is unbearable."

"What do you want me to say?" asked a weak and quiet Edmund, "I betrayed my family and you to the worst person in this world. What do I say to make up for that?"

"Well I don't know what you say to your siblings, but personally I already know how you feel, so I don't really need an apology," Seraphim stated nonchalantly.

"How can you possibly know how I feel," asked Edmund dejectedly.

"Because I can feel it in this room, and no this isn't just intuition," explained Seraphim. She then went on to tell him what had happened to his family and her after he left and the mission Aslan sent her on, "And then I was captured by the wolves and brought here, while your family got away safely." Edmund seemed to relax a bit by this, but not much.

"So you can feel everything I'm feeling now?" he asked, "What does that feel like?"

"It's not like the emotions are my own, but I can feel them and their intensity, almost like a wave," she explained.

"And you're sure you don't want an apology?" Edmund asked quietly.

"Actually I was wondering if you could answer a question for me instead," she replied quietly as well. He gave her consent by nodding his head and she took a deep breath before she asked the question she'd been dieing to ask since the day in the train, "Why did you change?"

Edmund cringed at the question, "I wondered when one of us would bring up that particular subject. I guess it started when Peter started to treat me more like a little kid that he had to watch over rather than as a brother." He sighed and looked over at Sera, "I don't blame him for the way I acted because I could have taken the higher road and acted more responsible instead of reverting to rebellion. But I didn't. I was tired of being treated like a little kid and I felt older and more powerful when I picked on younger children like Lucy. I became the kind of person I fought against with you didn't I. Why did you run away that day, instead of beating me to a pulp like I deserved?"

"Because I thought of you as a friend," said Seraphim very quietly, "When I saw you picking on those kids I didn't know what to do, so I ran."

"I feel like a such stupid git," stated Edmund solemnly, "I can't believe any of you actually want me back."

"You may be a stupid git," started Seraphim with a mischievous smile, "but you're our stupid git and we don't feel like sharing. So Jadis can go find her own."

"Wow gee thanks," said Edmund rolling his eyes, "that really made my day."

"Edmund! You're back!" exclaimed Sera happily, "About time too."

"So what's this about being rescued?" he asked ignoring her previous comment.

"Well first we have to find people or creatures rather to bring back with us," she stated calmly, "Have you met any nice creature here that sort of stick out or don't seem to belong?"

"We got here earlier this morning so I haven't had much time to notice anything honestly," replied. Edmund, "Although I think we'll really only need to find one who could alert the others to our plan. But we better choose carefully because if _she_ finds out we'll be in for it."

"No worries there," she shrugged, "I'll be able to feel if our person is trustworthy or not."

"Are you able to turn that on and off or is it something you just have to pick up?" he asked curiously.

"The more I learn about it the better I am at controlling what I'm exposed to and for how long," she explained, "I think after enough time I'll be able to just turn it on and off when I want to. It seems to have gotten stronger since I came to Narnia, before it was really light and never something I did consciously. Speaking of, someone's coming and they don't seem friendly." At that instant a dwarf walked in with a red hat and a scowl that could be seen in every contour of his face. He was carrying a tray of what looked like food and water, but the food seemed so deformed that it could hardly be called such. The dwarf slammed down the tray in front of them and quickly walked out.

"I see what you mean by your senses being heightened, that was pretty amazing!" commented Edmund as he reached for the one bar of grain and broke it in half. He handed half to Sera before chomping down on his own. Sera, who hadn't eaten since the day before, took one look at the grain and then quickly, but carefully, bit into it. It was flavorless and rather chewy, but with the help of the water she managed to get it down.

"So what should we do?" asked Sera as she looked around the tent for the first time. In one of the corners there was a pile of straw that appeared to be what they were expected to sleep on and not much else. "Because I don't know how long it will take us to be rescued and I think we'll probably have to wait for the good Narnians to find us, since we are obviously not going anywhere."

Edmund yawned rather loudly, "Well we could get some rest, because I haven't had any proper sleep since the professor's." And as everyone knows that when one person yawns it is inevitable that someone else will yawn as well until everyone is indeed yawning. This just happened to be the case with Edmund and Seraphim, so the two decided that sleep was all they could do for the moment and walked over toward the haystack. The two hunkered down into a comfortable position with their backs to each other and slowly, but surely fell into a deep sleep.

**Disclaimer: I own Narnia and all its creatures...not.**

**  
AN: Hello my beloved readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it felt more like a filler to me, did you feel that way? Anyways the next chapter should be up in a day or two so be on the look out! Oh and please review. Constructive critisism is always welcomed just no flames and if you or someone else has already made a comment about something and I haven't changed it, chances are that I'm never going to change it so don't bother repeating yourself or others. Thank you! **


	8. Finding Friends in Unexpected Places

**AN: **I'm sorry about not updating when I said I would so to make it up to you I'm submitting two chapter's tonight instead of just one! Also to be noted is that I have decided that I'm not where I should be for college so I'm going to commute to a local college nest semester until I figure out what I want. This means a lighter work load for me and hopefully quicker updates for you starting Christmas Break! That's all for now folks so sit back and enjoy the next two chapters!

**Edmund's Angel**

**Chapter Eight: Finding Friends in Unexpected Places**

Seraphim woke up some time later to find herself on a pile of hay, shackled by the wrists, and facing Edmund's sleeping form. 'Must have turned over in my sleep,' thought Sera sleepily, noticing that Edmund was facing her as well. She then pulled herself up and started to inspect her shackled wrists. They were red and very swollen from constant contact with the harsh metal and she grimaced wondering how long it would take before they started bleeding. 'Not long,' she thought grimly as she looked over at Edmund's slightly blood covered wrists. She suddenly stiffened when she realized _she _was approaching the tent and quickly tried to awaken Edmund from his rather deep sleep.

"Edmund!" she hissed loudly, "Wake up! _She_'s coming!" This seemed to send a jolt of electricity through the boy, because he was instantly awake and alert. And not a moment too soon, just as he was alert, Jadis walked briskly into the tent, with a minotaur following close on her heals.

"Guard, take the boy and tie him up outside," commanded the witch. Seraphim looked over at Edmund who had gone a few shade paler and tried to use her gift to read the situation, but it was confusing. It wasn't a calming feeling, but it wasn't a foreboding feeling either, it just was. 'That is not reassuring,' she thought furiously as she silently watched the minotaur drag a frightened looking Edmund out of the tent. "For someone so headstrong you have little to say on the matter of your friend being dragged out of the tent for no apparent reason," said Jadis narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"I'm not quite sure what to make of the situation honestly," shrugged Sera, suddenly wincing as the metal once again rubbed her already raw wrists. "Is there any other way for you to insure I don't run away without using these shackles?" she asked almost pleadingly, "like have one of your minions watch over me or something. I'm pretty sure even unshackled and given a good head start I wouldn't be any match for your minotaurs, wolves, or cats."

Jadis gave her a calculated look before shouting, "Pantera!" At that a female, black panther rushed into the tent and stopped next to the self-proclaimed queen.

"You called?" she growled quietly. Sera cocked her head at the majestic cat, her angry aura seemed to be not directed at herself, but at Jadis.

"You are to watch the child day and night until further notice," ordered the witch, "She is not to go near the boy, is that clear?"

"Yes," said Pantera briskly.

"Yes what?" asked Jadis menacingly.

"Yes, your Majesty," hissed the large cat, looking defiantly at the floor. Jadis seemed satisfied for the moment and then turned around to walk away.

"Hello," Sera nearly yelled, "What about my shackles?" The witch turned around and pulled out her wand. The next thing Sera knew the shackled came undone and fell at her feet. The witch then turned and walked out of the tent as briskly as she had entered it. "What's keeping you here?" asked Seraphim turning to Pantera, while gently rubbing and flexing her wrists.

"She has my cubs," growled Pantera loudly, "That's how she got my mate and I to join her side." It was now the panther's turn to cock her head at the girl in front of her. "Which one of the prophecy are you?"

"Warrior Princess at your service," smiled the girl, "but you can call me Seraphim, or Sera for short. Do you know where she's keeping your cubs?"

"Yes," sighed the great cat, "I get to see them often because they still need milk."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Sera. The panther looked at her with confused eyes and so Sera went into explaining what Aslan had asked of her, for her gift told her that she could trust the female panther. "So do you know of others besides you and your mate who would be able to escape with us?"

"There are others," started Pantera with the trace of a smile, "but I think it would be best if my mate Samson spread the word rather than you and me. We would attract unwanted attention."

"Good point," sighed Sera, wondering how Edmund was fairing.

"Come with me," said the cat with a wave of her paw, "It's time to feed my cubs, and we can inform my husband on the way." Sera quickly got to her feet and walked unsteadily towards the cat not realizing how weak she had become. "It seams that they aren't feeding you properly," observed Pantera, "We'll have to rectify that also."

"Thank you," sighed Sera with relief, "Is there any chance to get food to Edmund?"

"I doubt it with Ginabrik watching him," snarled the panther, "And why help the traitor? He betrayed you and all of Narnia by going to her."

"And he is truly sorry for his actions," said Seraphim firmly.

"If you say so," sighed the panther. And with that they left the tent and traveled across the camp toward yet another tent that seemed a little busier than some of the others. Sera waited patiently outside while Pantera quietly walked in. When the great cat appeared again she had a small bag that contained a bread role, some meat, and an apple. Seraphim ate it up quickly on their way to visit the cubs. When they got to another tent that was guarded by minotaurs Pantera walked up to them and they let her and Sera pass.

"Mama!" yelled one of the cubs in excitement upon seeing Pantera and Sera enter. As Seraphim looked around she noticed that Pantera's cubs weren't the only children kept prisoner buy Jadis. There was a winged foal who's wings were tied to its back, tiger cubs and very tiny children with beards that must have been dwarfs.

Pantera walked over to her three cubs and smiled at them, "Cubs this is Seraphim, the Warrior Princess from the prophecy, Seraphim, these are my cubs, Fantasia, Mathias, and Bagheera."

The she-cub, Fantasia waddled up to Sera and said, "Hello your Majesty, are you here to rescue us?"

"Don't be rude," said the he-cub Bagheera.

"Sorry your Majesty," sighed the other he-cub Mathias, "Our sister has no tact."

"No it's alright," laughed the girl, "and please call Sera."

"Okay time to feed you all!" called Pantera who was now lying down waiting patiently for the cubs to come over. They immediately ran over to their mother and Seraphim decided to go talk with the other young creatures to give the panthers some privacy.

"Are you alright," she said quietly to the winged foal so as not to startle it.

"My wings hurt something awful," sighed the foal, "but other than that I'm alright. My name's Fledge after the first winged horse of Narnia, and you?"

"My name's Seraphim," smiled the girl. The foal was a magnificent midnight black with only a white star in the middle of his forehead.

"Is it true you're here to rescue us?" asked the foal hopefully.

"Yes I'm here to rescue you," smiled Sera, "I'm just not sure how long it will take, so be on your guard and be ready to leave at any moment."

"I'm ready to leave now honestly," neighed the foal, "but I'll be on the look out and I'll tell my dad when he comes to visit."

"Excellent!" exclaimed the girl, "just remember not to mention this to those on her side."

"I won't," nodded Fledge, "but I wouldn't tell the others here, because some are too young to understand the gravity of the situation and might give us away."

"Come on Seraphim," said Pantera from behind her, "It's time to go find Samson." Sera nodded her head and said goodbye to the Fantasia, Fledge, Mathias, and Bagheera. The minotaurs eyed them closely as they walked out of the tent, but didn't hinder their passage. Sera followed Pantera as she made her way through the sea of tents, apparently knowing where to go. The great cat then stopped at one of the tents asking one of the dwarfs who just walked out if her mate was inside. The dwarf politely nodded at Pantera and strode away, but not before he gave Sera a curious look. Pantera walked into the tent with Sera close behind her and walked up to a large, male black panther that Sera assumed to be Samson.

"What is it Pantera?" he asked in deep baritone voice, "Is one of the cubs sick again?" Pantera shook her head as she walked up to her mate and affectionately nuzzled his head with hers. She then quietly whispered something in his ear and after a while he nodded his head and looked at Sera closely. "You bring us hope Seraphim, Warrior Princess of Narnia." And with that Pantera nudged Sera out of the tent and brought her briskly back to her own tent.

"You should get some more rest, young one, "said the motherly panther, "you have to keep up your strength for the escape." Sera yawned and nodded her head as she walked back to her pile of straw. As she closed her eyes she felt sorry that Edmund was tied up somewhere while she got to lie down and sleep. But soon all thought of Edmund left as she quietly drifted off into her own dreams.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue!


	9. The Great Escape!

**AN:** Here's the promised second chapter of the night! Hope you like it!

**Edmund's Angel**

**Chapter Nine:**** The Great Escape!**

All of a sudden Seraphim was awoken by the sound of a horn, and looked around bewilderedly at what was happening. It wasn't until she was fully awake that she realized the sound had come from her pocket. She then remembered her gift from Father Christmas and quickly pulled out her mirror to see what was happening. To her horror she saw Susan and Lucy sitting in a tree petrified watching Peter being circled by two wolves. She recognized one of the wolves as Maugrim and he looked to be taunting Peter. Then the other wolf was suddenly under Aslan's paw and Peter was only left to face Maugrim. All of a sudden the wolf pounced on Peter who ran his blade through Maugrim's stomach and collapse under his weight. Susan and Lucy quickly jumped down from the tree and shoved the dead wolf off of Peter and embraced him. Peter looked a little shook up, but he was in one piece and that's all that mattered. Aslan let the other wolf go and a group of Narnians chased after him. Aslan then appeared to be looking directly at Sera and winked, and then the mirror only reflected her own face.

'Why would he let the wolf go,' thought Sera, 'it will only run back here and….'

"Oh," she gasped suddenly. She then saw Pantera sleeping next to the pile of straw and quickly tried to shake her awake, "Pantera, wake up they're coming!"

"You should know," said the sleepy panther, "That it isn't wise to wake a _large, sleeping animal._"

Sera smiled to herself, "I'm sorry, it's just that I saw Aslan send a group of Narnians to come rescue us in this mirror that Father Christmas gave me."

Pantera got up quickly and said, "How long do we have?"

"As long as it takes a wolf to find its way back to the Witch's camp from Aslan's," said Sera as calmly as possible, she couldn't wait to get out of this wretched place.

"Then we must go find Samson," she replied while quickly walking to the door, "He'll know how to alert the others and where Edmund is."

Seraphim nodded, "We'll have to find my swords as well. What's a Warrior Princess without her weapons?" Pantera chuckled at the girl's antics and nodded her head. The two quickly made their way out of the tent in search of Samson. It didn't take long to find him, making Sera wonder if it was just natural for mates to know where the other one was. He was in the imprisoned children's tent playing with the cubs when they found him.

"Dear," said Pantera quietly, "It's time."

Samson nodded his head and said, "I'll round up the others, you need to help prepare all of the children for travel."

"Alright," said the she panther as she glanced at the cubs rolling around on the floor, "Make sure that someone retrieves the Warrior Princess's swords for the journey home."

"Understood," confirmed Samson as he started walking out the door, "and by the Lion's Mane, be careful."

"We will," assured his mate. And with that he departed, leaving the two females with the young ones to handle.

"How do we prepare them for travel?" asked Seraphim curiously.

"The feline children will need to be placed in bags for the centaurs to hold," explained Pantera as she pulled a bag off of the wall, "and you need to untie the winged foal." Sera walked over to Fledge while Pantera worked on placing the different feline cubs in tarp bags.

"That was fast," commented Fledge as Sera began untying the bounds around his wings, "I thought it would have been at least a week before we were rescued."

"You and me both friend," laughed Seraphim as she finally released his bounds. The midnight black foal spread his wings that spanned at least twelve feet in length. "Could you carry the three dwarf children on your back?" she asked while the foal tested his wings.

"As long as I don't have to carry the cubs," snorted Fledge, "Their claws hurt something awful." Sera now saw the logic behind the bags and nodded her head at Fledge.

She walked over to the three dwarf children who were eyeing Sera and Pantera cautiously, "Don't worry, we're here to rescue you," she smiled, "Help is on the way, so we must be ready when it arrives. You will be riding on Fledge okay?"

"If it means getting out of here," remarked one, "I'm up for anything." The other two nodded their heads in agreement and with that Seraphim carefully placed all three of them on Fledge's back.

"We're all set over here Pantera," called Sera, "Are we to wait here until they come for us?"

"No," stated the panther quickly, "you and I shall wait near Edmund until they come. When they arrive we are to give them specific instructions. Samson will be waiting with the children." She then finished placing the cubs in sturdy tarp bags and motioned to Sera that it was time to leave.

As they left the tent Sera bent down to Pantera and whispered, "Do you know where Edmund is?" The she-panther startled at this as she realized that she hadn't asked her mate for directions. Seraphim sighed and closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the feelings surrounding her. She found Edmund's aura that was filled with fear and guilt and quickly opened her eyes and turned to her right, looking at Pantera, "Follow me."

The two made their way though camp following Sera's ability and quickly found Edmund tied to a tree being tormented by Ginabrik, the dwarf who had served them their food. Pantera grabbed the back of Sera's skirt to restrain her from jumping the haughty dwarf.

"They'll be here soon, Seraphim," reprimanded Pantera through the skirt, "Have patience."

Seraphim sighed and her shoulders slouched in resignation, "Fine, but if he starts physically hurting Edmund, I doubt even Samson could stop me from pummeling the dwarf." Pantera chuckled softly at the girl and looked towards the setting sun in the west. They waited in a secluded area 'It won't be long now,' thought Pantera.

Samson joined them silently and handed Seraphim her swords, "The others will be wearing pieces of red fabric on their body," he said, "Make sure to tell the others when they arrive so that they no who to rescue." Pantera and Seraphim both nodded their heads to him as he turned and headed towards the children's tent.

All was quiet in the camp, when suddenly a wolf burst in panting and howling. Seraphim quickly ran towards the wolf and killed it before it gave them away. Ginabrik looked at her in shock, but she knocked him out before he too could start yelling. It was then that the centaurs, winged horses, and other hoofed creatures came storming into the camp. Pantera quickly gave them instructions while Seraphim worked to free Edmund. By that time the others had gathered near the two and were preparing for the trip back. Edmund and Sera were placed on one of the centaurs and the bags of cubs were being distributed. They made off toward the woods when they could hear some of the wolves trailing them in pursuit. The rescuers jolted forward trying to keep out run the wolves, almost knocking Edmund and Sera off of their ride.

Sera was trying best to hold on when she felt Edmund's fear and then he suddenly let go of her waist. She turned around and saw him running back towards camp…not camp she suddenly realized towards one of the panther cubs. 'They must have gotten loose for one of the bags,' thought Sera.

"We have to go back!" she shouted at Oreius, the centaur, who without hesitation obeyed her immediately and turned quickly around running back towards Edmund. Seraphim watched in horror as a wolf was getting closer to the cub faster than Edmund was. In a quick decision Edmund bent down and grabbed a stone and chucked it right at the wolf's head. It smashed into the wolf's eye causing it to yelp and halt it's progress. Edmund quickly reached the cub, scooped it up in his arms and ran back towards Seraphim and the centaur. Oreius knelt down quickly and Edmund hopped onto his back without hesitation looping one arm around Sera's waist while the other held the cub, who Sera recognized as Mathias.

They rode through the night and didn't make it to Aslan's camp until just before sunup. The two tired children gratefully slid off of Oreius's back and slumped down in the grass with Mathias nestled between the two. Pantera and Samson walked up to Oreius and the children and started when they saw Mathias with them.

"Do not fear," said Oreius quietly, "Mathias somehow got out of his bag and Edmund went back to retrieve him. He fended off one of the wolves to save him." Sera beamed at Edmund, who hung his head sheepishly under the gratified stares of the panthers.

Pantera walked up and nuzzled Mathias with her head and then looked Edmund in the eye, "I'm sorry for doubting you Son of Adam, we are eternally indebted to you."

"You have our thanks," added Samson in his deep-set voice.

"I think it's time," said a majestic voice, "for these two to get some rest." The two children rose and spun around to see Aslan smiling at them. Seraphim ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his head, enjoying the warmth that He radiated.

"Well, done Seraphim," chuckled Aslan, "You have helped more than you know. Now if you don't mind, there are a few things that I must discuss with Edmund. Oreius will you please take Sera to the others, I'm sure that they will want to see her." Sera smiled at Aslan and then turned towards Edmund who seemed to have gotten paler over the last few moments, "Don't worry, he'll be along shortly," assured Aslan looking warmly at Edmund. Sera gave a reassuring smile to Edmund and then followed Oreius into Aslan's camp.

Even in the dark it was obvious that Aslan's camp was night and day different from the Witch's camp. The tents were red and gold, and the atmosphere was one of hope and joy. The sun was just peeking up over the horizon when she spotted Peter slowly walking out of his tent. He first spotted Oreius, who nodded and walked off, and then he spotted Sera running towards him with a large smile on her face.

He quickly embraced her and held her tight. "What in Aslan's name were you thinking?" he nearly shouted when he let go, "And where's Edmund?"

"First off," sighed Sera, knowing that she owed them an apology, "I'm sorry, but I was asked to go by Aslan, and Edmund's talking with him right now." Peter's smile got bigger and he hugged her a second time.

"Sera!" shouted Susan as she ran to embrace the girl, followed closely by Lucy. "We were so worried about you, but Aslan told us that you were alright and that you'd bring back Edmund," sobbed Susan into Sera's shoulder, while Lucy clung to her waist.

"Well, I'm back!" said Sera softly, "and so is Edmund. He's talking to Aslan right now!" Lucy immediately turned around and spotted him talking to Aslan with the rising run at their back. The little girl made a move to go to Edmund, but Peter held her back and gave her a meaningful look that she seemed to understand. Susan untangled herself from Sera and turned to look at her younger brother as well.

Edmund and Aslan then slowly made their way towards the group, Edmund looking better than he had in ages. "What's done is done," said Aslan as He and Edmund stood in front of the others, "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past," and with that he turned to go, leaving Edmund with Sera and his siblings.

Edmund sighed and looked up at the other children and sheepishly said, "Hello." Lucy, who was always to forgiving sort, immediately ran up and hugged him, giving Edmund his first genuinely happy smile in Narnia as he hugged her back.

Susan then took a turn to hug her brother, truly happy to see him back safe and sound. "Are you alright?" she asked kindly.

"I'm a little tired," admitted Edmund, as Seraphim failed trying to hide her yawn.

Peter, who had been watching the scene with a pained expression, as if trying to find it within himself to forgive Edmund, quietly said, "You both should get some sleep," as he nodded his head towards the tents. Edmund's smile disappeared at his brother's tone, but made his way towards the tents with Sera. "And Edmund," said Peter in a kinder voice, causing Edmund to turn around, "Try not to wander off." Edmund's smile returned and Seraphim could feel the happiness that radiated from him, knowing that he was forgiven. They made their way towards the tents and were greeted by Pantera who showed them whose tent was whose. They quietly bade each other goodbye, before they each crawled into their separate tents and fell soundly asleep, feeling truly safe and secure.

**Disclaimer:** I make no money off of this story so don't sue me please, I'm a poor college student!


	10. Aslan's Camp

AN: I just got the need to write and out popped another chapter on the same night...well it's morning now isn't it. Oh well, on with the story.

**Edmund's Angel**

**Chapter Ten: Aslan's Camp**

Seraphim woke up later that day to find herself in a tent with Pantera lazily watching her from the corner.

"Good afternoon, little one," chuckled the feline as she rose to her feet, "It's about time you woke up. You are in need of a bath and fresh clothes, and then you can eat some food."

Sera quietly nodded her head as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, to tired to argue with the motherly panther. "Where do I bathe and where do I find fresh clothes?" she asked while trying to stand up.

"I believe that there are some dresses for you to choose from in that trunk over there," replied Pantera with a nod of her head towards a rather large trunk. Sera walked over to it and found an arrangement of dresses, undergarments, and shoes for her to wear. She settled on a light blue dress with brown trimming and a pair of brown leather boots. She also picked out a belt to carry her swords. Pantera advised her when it came to the undergarments and between the two of them they carried what they needed to the stream for Seraphim to bathe properly.

The water was cool and refreshing, and Sera enjoyed washing away the grime and soot that she had collected from the Witch's camp. When she was done, she quickly dried off and put on her new clothing that she found she preferred to her clothing in England. The fabric was soft, yet durable, and it allowed her to move with ease, with her swords swung comfortably at her sides.

"Alright," stated Seraphim, who was now fully awake, "May I have my breakfast now?" Pantera chuckled and nodded her head, leading the girl to where the Pevensies were having a late lunch. When she arrived they were already seated and eating what looked to be a fantastic meal. They all looked up and smiled at her as she approached, happy to she that she was awake and well rested. She sat down without a word and having just noticed how famished she was, dug into the food without question.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast you two," giggled Lucy as she watched Edmund and Sera wolf down massive amounts of food in little time.

"I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back," announced Peter, who had been quietly eating against a rock a little ways from the rest of them.

"We're going home?" asked Susan incredulously, in an almost disappointed tone.

"You are," said Peter calmly, receiving an indignant look from the Susan, "I promised mom, I'd keep you three safe, but it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help. I'm not going to speak for you Sera knowing that no matter what I say you'll do whatever you feel is right." Sera nodded her head, silently thanking Peter for not bringing her into this dilemma.

"But they need us," argued Lucy, "All five of us!"

"Lucy it's too dangerous," replied Peter, "You almost drowned, Sera was captured, Edmund was almost killed."

"Which is why we have to stay," said Edmund quietly, effectively gaining the attention of his siblings, "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Everyone smiled at Edmunds convictions and Lucy reached out and held his hand.

"And to point out what you said earlier," remarked Sera with a smile, "I wanted to get captured so I don't think that that's a valid argument," causing the others to laugh.

"Well, I suppose that's it then," said Susan getting up from the table.

"Where are you going," asked a confused Peter.

Susan grabbed her bow, arrows, and horn, and looked at Peter with a smirk, "To get in some practice." She then walked off in the direction of the training fields leaving her older brother stunned. Lucy smiled, grabbed her dagger and cordial, and quickly ran after her sister.

Seraphim looked over at Edmund and remarked, "I guess you and I are a bit behind in training Ed. Want to get some practice in as well?"

"Just like old times!" smirked Edmund as he and Seraphim got up, "Peter, where do we go to get weapons and training?"

Peter who was still getting over the shock that his proposal was rejected, looked at the two, shook his head and said, "Oreius has been training me the past few days so he's probably the best person to go to."

So Peter led Edmund and Seraphim to Oreius who outfitted them both with armor and weapons, giving Edmund a sword and Seraphim a dagger to place in her boot. Then he took them out on the training field for a crash course in weapon's training. He taught them the basics of each of their weapons and how to block attacks. The centaur thought the best way for them to learn quickly was to place them in a battle like situation. So he had a number of Narnian soldiers attack the two with various weapons to try and teach them. He was genuinely surprised when he saw Edmund and Seraphim face their enemies back to back and sync their movements.

"Have they fought together before?" he asked Peter who was also stunned to see them work together so well. He had half expected them to pick up where they had left off, bickering, when they saw each other again.

"I don't think so," said Peter hesitantly, "but it would seem like they have wouldn't it?" Oreius nodded his head in agreement and called the attackers to stop, much to the relief of Seraphim and Edmund who were now breathing heavily and drenched in sweat.

"You two did well today," Oreius praised as the two slumped to the ground against each other. He chuckled at them and briefly mentioned an early morning practice tomorrow before heading back to camp.

Seraphim moaned at the mention of the early morning practice and said, "I might not have to fight in the battle, if I don't survive the training." Edmund nodded his head in agreement.

Peter chuckled at their antics and said, "You get used to it, or so he tells me. You two were excellent today, though. Who knew you two fight with each other just as well as when you fight against each other?"

"We did," proclaimed Sera as she slowly made herself get up.

"Really?" asked Peter incredulously.

"Um…Pete," said Edmund questioningly as he too got up, "Remember when we were younger and I told you I had a friend, who was a girl, and we used to fight bullies together?"

"Yeah!" laughed Peter as they made their way to dinner, "I used to call her your imaginary girlfriend because I didn't believe that such a girl could exist."

"Well, she's pretty real," laughed Edmund looking over at Sera, "And she's standing right next to you!"

Peter's eyes grew wide as he looked between Sera and Edmund's identical smirks. "You mean to tell me that you two knew each other this whole time and you didn't say anything?" he asked bewildered.

"Well we sort of had a falling out a few years ago," stated Seraphim trying to explain, "And we really hadn't seen each other since. I was angry with Edmund and so I pretended not to know him and he did the same. Sorry for the confusion."

"Well that does explain a lot," mumbled Peter as the sat down to dinner; they were shortly joined by Lucy and Susan, who seemed to have enjoyed their practice. "Did you know that Seraphim and Edmund knew each other before we all went to the professors?" he asked hopping that he wasn't the only one on the outside.

"Well Lucy and I had our suspicions," said Susan nonchalantly, "You were the girl that Edmund fought with when you were younger weren't you Seraphim?"

"That's me," replied Sera between bites of dinner.

"Face it Peter," laughed Edmund at his brother's shocked face, "You are just oblivious sometimes." Peter just murmured something into his plate and didn't bring up the subject the rest of dinner. Afterwards the girls said goodnight to the boys and made their way to their tent where they changed into nightgowns and went to sleep.

The next few days passed in rather the same way with them all waking up for their early morning practice and continue some form of training throughout the day. Some of that training included battle strategies training that Peter, Edmund and Seraphim received from Aslan himself, and some of it included training with Oreius on weapons training. He continued to keep Edmund and Seraphim together since they seemed very comfortable fighting with each other, and would probably have the best chance of surviving the battle if they stuck together. However he did have to teach them separately on how to use their own weapons.

It was on one of these days of extensive training when Peter, Edmund, and Seraphim were fighting each other on horseback that Mr. Beaver came over and disrupted the peace that they had been enjoying. Peter was riding a unicorn, Edmund was riding a brown stallion named Philip, and Seraphim was riding Fledge's father, Gabriel, who Fledge was the spitting image of.

"Peter, Edmund, Sera," shouted Mr. Beaver, "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here." This little statement caused all three children to pale considerably, reminding them that they were in the middle of a very real war. They rushed their equestrian mounts toward Aslan's tent and quickly dismounted. Lucy and Susan were already there waiting for them, as they watched Ginabrik announce the arrival of Jadis. Not much could be heard above the incessant jeering of the Narnian crowd, but it was obvious that he was proclaiming her many titles as they made their way towards Aslan.

As she walked up to Aslan she looked calmly over at Edmund and then back to the Lion and said, "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

"His offense was not against you," replied Aslan solemnly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" asked Jadis arrogantly.

"Do not recite the deep magic to me Witch," snarled Aslan, "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," stated the self-proclaimed queen, "his blood is my property."

"Try and take him then," challenged Peter as he drew his sword, many others including Sera did the same.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right?" sneered Jadis, "Little King. Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy will die," she stated pointing to Edmund, "As is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," commanded Aslan looking directly at Jadis, "I will talk with you alone." And with that the two leaders disappeared into Aslan's tent to discuss what was to be done." Sera tried to read the situation the best she could, but between the Witch's evil aura, Aslan's sad one, and Edmund's frightened one, she couldn't discern much, which was rather frustrating. They all sat in the grass and picked at it until Aslan and the Witch withdrew from his tent.

Everyone stood up and waited on baited breath for announcement. Aslan slowly lifted his head and said, "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." This caused an uproar of applause and cheer amongst the Narnians. The Pevensies and Sera all rushed Edmund in a group hug before anyone else could reach him. Seraphim, while very happy for Edmund, had a sense of foreboding about her that made her quite uneasy the rest of the day. That night she woke up to see Aslan slip out of camp with Lucy and Susan following closely behind him. And no matter how much she wanted to join them, she knew that she was needed in the camp, and that it was not her that he needed right now. And with that thought she went back to sleep.

**Disclaimer: **Please don't sue me, I swear I own NOTHING...except Seraphim.


	11. The Battle For Narnia!

A/N: Fingers...can't...stop...typing...AGH!!! Tee hee. So here's another chapter for your enjoyment. If you can't tell by the title of the chapter it's the battle scene. And I don't particularly like writing battle scenes so it's a relatively brief description of the battle. I'm sure we've all read this battle more times than we care to so I thought most people are probably just as tired of reading it as I am writing it. Other than that, on with the show!

**Edmund's Angel**

**Chapter Eleven: The Battle for Narnia!**

Seraphim woke up to Edmund bursting into the tent in a panic, shouting things she didn't understand.

"Seraphim wake up!" he cried, "Aslan's dead and we have to go to war ASAP!"

"Aslan's WHAT?" paled Seraphim, looking into Edmund's equally pale face.

"He's…dead," he said slowly, "Lucy and Susan followed him last night and saw the Witch kill him on the Stone Table. They sent a message through the trees." He sat down, put his head in his hands, and sighed, "I know he did it for me, he died in my place. It should be me on the table dead right now. Then we might have had a chance to win this war."

"Edmund!" cried Seraphim angrily, "Don't you start to think like that. Aslan knew what he was doing so we have to trust him. The prophecy couldn't have occurred if you were dead now could it?"

"I suppose not," said Edmund quietly, "I can't imagine who would want me king though."

"I would," said a small voice to Edmund's right, causing both of the children to jump. It was then that they saw little Mathias appear out of nowhere with the rest of his family.

"We all would little one," said Samson, speaking for his family. Seraphim smiled at the panther family, and quickly got up and rummaged through her trunk pulling out clothing and armor. "I believe," the he-panther continued, "that you and I should leave and find Peter while the Princess gets ready for battle." Edmund nodded, turning a slight pink and quickly made his way out of the tent.

"Well he made a fast get away," laughed Sera, "Pantera how do I put on all of this armor?" So for the next few minutes Pantera instructed Sera in how to get into her armor. She wore a bright red dress with gold trimming that came a few inches above her ankles. Over it she wore a shirt of chain mail that was held in place by a leather corset. The sleeves of both the mail and the dress only came to her elbows for maximum mobility and it was all light enough to move freely. She quickly dawned mail-inlaid boots, where she placed her dagger, grabbed her swords and ran out of the tent in search of the boys. She found them in front of Aslan's tent looking at the battle board trying to think of a strategy.

"So what's the plan," she said as she reached the group.

Peter looked up at her briefly, and then looked back down at the map and said, "You and Edmund will be up on the ridge with the archers. You'll be the second wave of attackers."

"And you will be…?" asked Sera impatiently.

"I'll be in the front with Oreius," he said quickly, hoping that she wouldn't question his judgment. He needn't have worried though, Sera was honestly just curious.

"Where will the younger ones go?" she asked Oreius.

"There are a few who are willing to transfer them to Archenland just in case," informed Oreius, relieving Sera of her worries where the young ones were concerned. After a little more negotiation with the battle strategy, the army made its way to the battlegrounds. Like Peter said Edmund and Sera were stationed at the top of the ridge that looked over the entire battlegrounds, which was a large field, while Peter was in front with Oreius, riding the unicorn that he had practiced with. The Narnians lined up in battle formations anxiously awaiting the start of the battle.

In the distance, Seraphim and Edmund could see the Witch's army approaching. Jadis was riding a polar bear drawn chariot, while the rest of her army was on foot. Peter turned around to look back at his brother and Seraphim nervously, and each gave him an encouraging nod. Peter then faced the front, drawing his sword; the horns were sounded, and Narnian battle cries could be heard.

Seraphim and Edmund could see the Witch's army advancing toward the Narnian army, so the drew their swords and waited to give the signal. Peter lowered his sword signaling the winged Narnians to begin their assault on the Witch's army. The gryphons flew above the enemy dropping large, heavy stones, killing many. When the winged Narnians finished their attack Peter turned to Oreius asking for his allegiance to which the centaur dutifully gave.

Peter raised his sword in the air and shouted, "For Narnia and for Aslan!" And with that the Narnian Army advanced on the Witch's. Seraphim and Edmund watched as the cats made their way to the front of both armies. Seraphim said a silent prayer for Peter, Pantera, and Samson, as she watched them charge the enemy. The two armies kept nearing each other until there was no distance between them and they were fighting. Even from the ridge Edmund and Sera could hear the clashing of swords and the cries of battle. Then Edmund gave the command to release the phoenix, who flew between the army lines, and ignited a wall of fire. It stopped the Witch's army's advance for only a few seconds, before she used her magic to break through the fire.

"Fall back," Peter cried, "Draw them to the rocks!" Horns were sounded and the Narnians started running back to the ridge.

"That's the signal!" shouted Beaver as he, Edmund and Sera started making their way down the ridge, "Come on!" They and the archers lined up farther down the ridge to meet the Witch's army, firing at them as they approached. Suddenly an arrow hit Peter's mount's leg causing it to fall with Peter still riding it. Oreius and a rhino turned around and charged Jadis's army, hopping to give Peter time to recover, despite Peter's protests. The rhino was taken out by one of the ankle-slicers and Oreius, after taking out the leader of the Minotaurs, was turned to stone by the Witch.

Seraphim and Edmund took this as their cue to lead the rest of the army to battle. They fought together like they had in practice for as long as they could, but they were eventually separated. Sera was fending off enemies the best she could, trying not to think about the others and concentrate on her own work. All of a sudden she felt a huge surge of fear and then heard Peter screaming Edmund's name. She turned to see Edmund on the ground and Peter running after the Witch. Seraphim as quickly as possible ran towards Edmund and stood guard over him, while trying to keep an eye on Peter at the same time.

"Don't you dare die on me Edmund Pevensie," gritted Sera as she fought off a dwarf, "I will personally raise you from the dead and kill you myself if you do."

"I'll try…to remember that," grimaced Edmund through his short breaths. It was then that they heard the most wonderful and unexpected sound: Aslan's roar. Everyone turned to see Aslan, Lucy, and Susan leading a fresh group of Narnians to help fight off Jadis's Army. Seraphim laughed and concentrated on defending Edmund until the battle was over. Sera had just killed off one of the last Minotaurs when she heard an arrow whiz by her and hit a dwarf that was headed for Edmund.

"Nice shot Susan," said Sera grateful that her job was done. Edmund was taking in even shorter breaths than before by the time that Lucy reached him with her cordial. She quickly gave him a drop of the red liquid and they all waited anxiously for him to recover. Finally Edmund took a deep breath and color returned to his face, causing his siblings and Sera to give him a large group hug.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told," asked a teary-eyed Peter. Edmund just smiled at his brother and then turned his head to see Aslan who was going around and reversing the stone statues. Lucy grinned at the other children and started going around with her cordial, healing as many as she could find.

Peter and Edmund then took turns filling in Susan and partially Seraphim on what had happened. It turns out that it was Edmund who broke Jadis's wand after Peter had told him to go home. The Witch then stabbed Edmund, causing Peter to run over to her in fury and fight against her; however in the end it was Aslan, who killed Jadis and saved Peter.

"Thanks for looking after Edmund," Peter said looking at Seraphim.

"Yeah," laughed Edmund, "Looks like you're my guardian angel!"

Seraphim rolled her eyes at his comment and said, "I pity the actual angel that has to guard you, Edmund. I'm sure one of these days they're going to go on strike." They all had a good laugh at this and got up to join Lucy, Aslan, and the rest of the Narnian Army for a well-deserved dinner. They were pleased to see that both Samson and Pantera had made it through the battle safely and that Oreius was no longer stone. The Narnians cheered and celebrated their victory well into the night until all were too tired to do anything else, but sleep.

Read and Review Please!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia do you think I'd even bother with college? No! I'd be off traveling the world or something to that extent. But I'm not so I don't.**


	12. Cair Paravel!

**Edmund's Angel**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry about not updating in forever!! But I am almost done with the story so I haven't waisted all of my time on winter break! I already have plans for the sequel so I'll update you on that in my author's note at the end of this story. So without further to do...on with the show!**

**Chapter Twelve: Cair Paravel!**

Over the next week the Pevensies and Seraphim made their way over to Cair Paravel on the eastern sea in preparation of their coronation. After the battle nobody had bothered to discuss going back to England for they all felt that their place was in Narnia and had no desire to leave. The Beavers and the Panthers had taken the children under their care in preparing them in the ways of Narnia. Little Mathias had taken to following Edmund around wherever he went and Edmund found enjoyment in the cub's company.

The Beavers and the Panthers had been the ones to escort the children to Cair Paravel and show them to their rooms. Their rooms occupied one of the wings in the castle with the boys' rooms occupied one side of the hallway and the girls the other. Peter's room was the largest, and was furnished in dark reds with gold accents, while Edmund's was smaller and was furnished in dark reds as well, but with silver accents instead of gold. Both rooms had cherry wood furniture and gave off a very masculine aura. The girls' rooms were much more feminine with pastel colors and beech wood furniture. Susan's room was a light blue and had gold accents, Lucy's was a light forest green with silver accents, and Seraphim's room was an ivory white with silver accents.

They had a common room at the end of the hall where they could all convene with little disturbance, and Seraphim discovered a secret passageway that led to the kitchens. She had been leaning against a tapestry when she fell through it and found the tunnel. One of the cooks told her that there were many passages that were for the servants to get around the palace easier, all she had to do was look. So when they had some free time Seraphim enrolled Edmund and Lucy to help her look for the passages. It took them the better part of the day and included them getting lost on several occasions, but by the end they had an excellent knowledge of the castle's layout. Susan pointed out later that they could have just asked where the passages were, but Edmund scoffed at this and asked where the fun was in that.

Before they knew it their coronation ceremony had arrived and the children were getting ready for the celebration. Peter wore a dark, velvet royal blue tunic with a golden crest on the front. Edmund wore a similar tunic in a dark silver color and a light silver crest. Both wore capes that matched the color of their crests. The girls' dresses were a bit more varied. Susan wore a simple, yet elegant dark silver velvet dress with a dark royal blue cape. Lucy wore a light silvery blue dress with a royal red cape. And Seraphim wore a white gown with a silver cape. They all met down at the entrance to the Great Hall awaiting Aslan's arrival to lead them down the procession. As Seraphim looked around she didn't see the same children she had ridden the train with. These children had easy smiles and regal bearings; no more were the grim shadows of war following any of them.

It was then that Aslan walked in and had them line up properly, with Peter and Edmund on his left and Susan, Lucy, and Seraphim on his right. The doors to the Great Hall opened slowly and the trumpets blared, announcing their arrival. They slowly proceeded to the five thrones that waited for them at the end of the hall. The four main thrones for the Pevensies were the center of the stage, while Seraphim's was a little farther down on the stairs and to the right of Lucy's. When they reached their respective thrones the five children turned around and faced the assembled Narnians. The Beavers walked up with four crowns and a circlet with Mr. Tumnus in a handsome dark royal blue scarf following right behind them.

"To the quiet Heavens Above," announced Aslan, "I give you Princess Seraphim the Righteous." Then Mr. Tumnus placed the simple silver circlet with tiny silver wings engraved on the front, onto her head.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea," continued Aslan, "I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Lucy received a tiara of silver leaves and a smirk/smile from Mr. Tumnus.

"To the great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund the Just." Edmund had on the biggest smile when he received a silver crown.

"To the radiant Southern Sun I give you Queen Susan the Gentle." She elegantly accepted her golden tiara of leaves and smiled over at Lucy and Sera.

"And to the clear Northern Sky," proclaimed Aslan proudly, "I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Peter received his golden crown and regally looked around the great hall. The five children sat down on their thrones as Aslan turned to face them, "Once a King, Queen, or Princess of Narnia, always a King, Queen, or Princess; may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long Live King Peter, Long Live Queen Susan, Long Live King Edmund, Long Live Queen Lucy, Long Live Princess Seraphim!" Shouted Aslan and the excited Narnians. After the coronations there was a feast and dancing. The new royals were expected to dance first so Peter danced with Susan, Edmund danced with Seraphim, and Lucy danced with Mr. Tumnus.

"I wondered why we had to take dance lessons before the coronation," laughed Edmund as the music started, "Should have known that they were planning something like this."

"We'll probably have to learn more dancing now that we're royalty," sighed Sera, dreading the etiquette classes that they were guaranteed to be taking. She suddenly noticed that Edmunds aura was a mixture of happiness, confusion, and a warm feeling that she didn't know how to label. "What are you confused about Edmund?"

"Well," stuttered a rather startled Edmund, "I guess it's just that I've never seen you dressed up before and it's just different. Personally I'm used to seeing you covered in bruises and mud." 'I guess I'm going to have to get used to her knowing how I feel,' thought Edmund.

"Well don't get too used to me being dressed up just yet," sighed Sera, "Because I was talking to Oreius and he heavily implied that we would have early morning practice tomorrow."

"You know," laughed Edmund, "I sometimes get the impression that our general is a bit sadistic."

"Agreed," said Seraphim as the music stopped playing.

"What are you two agreeing about?" asked Peter as he walked over to them with Susan and Lucy in toe.

"That Oreius is a bit sadistic," Edmund replied nonchalantly.

"Now really, you two," chastised Susan, "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Yeah, easy for you to say," Seraphim replied, "You don't have early morning practice tomorrow."

"And," smirked Edmund, "I'm pretty sure that Peter shall be joining us."

"I now fully agree with you on the sadistic comment," grimaced Peter at the thought of an early morning practice on top of all the other things already scheduled for the following day.

"What does sadistic mean?" asked Lucy quite suddenly causing the four older children to start.

"Never you mind," said Susan trying to change the subject, "Have you seen Aslan by any chance?"

"Mr. Tumnus and I saw him leave a little while ago," said Lucy sadly, "Mr. Tumnus said not to worry and that he'll turn up again when we least expect it."

"Well then Lu," said Seraphim trying to cheer the girl up, "How's about you and I go find us some dancing partners and enjoy the rest of the celebration?"

"Alright!" exclaimed Lucy and the two went off in search of dancing partners. The children enjoyed the rest of the night and then retired to their rooms.

The next morning Pantera woke Sera, Edmund, and Peter up for an early morning practice as ordered by Oreius. Since there wasn't any pending war that they had to train for the practice wasn't nearly as rigorous as previous ones, but the children still felt sore afterwards. Seraphim didn't feel the same confusion and strange feeling come from Edmund that morning and concluded that it truly must have been him seeing her dressed up for the first time that gave him those feelings and thought no more on it. They then joined Susan and Lucy for breakfast and then went about their duties for the day.

Over the years they settled into palace life, slowly forgetting the lives they had led before. Peter became well settled into his role as High King and worked relentlessly to bring Narnia into its Golden Years. As he grew older he lost his baby face and became quite an intimidating figure at first glance with his broad chest and proud stance, but the Narnians knew him to be a kind and gentle king. Susan was the perfect hostess, taking charge of all social events and attending to the dignitaries of state that would come to visit. As she grew older she became even more beautiful and graceful (if that was even possible) and was sought after by many. Edmund became quite the tactician of the four and lived up to his Just title. He grew into a very tall and steely man, like Peter losing his baby face, and was an impressive warrior. Lucy continually stayed a free spirit, but she would ride out to war with the archers and healers if the time called for it. She never quite grew out of her baby face, probably because she was so spirited, but she also became quite beautiful.

Seraphim however had a slightly harder time adjusting to palace life because she was expected to be a lady and a warrior at the same time. She was to be fierce and cunning, and then gentle and elegant at the same time and it became rather confusing. She however overcame the awkwardness of her teenage years and managed to become a stunningly beautiful warrior. She learned to hone her gift and could usually turn it on or off with ease.

Sera and Edmund continued to fight side by side and gained quite a fierce reputation. Sera continued to use her two swords and when Edmund grew strong enough so did he for men's swords were much heavier than Seraphim's. Both insisted that they were the better fighter, but in the end it was usually Seraphim who would wind up the victor. She however did admit that she would probably not win so often if not for her gift. She didn't know why, but she could always feel Edmund's feelings the strongest and she had a hard time shutting them out. She never had a problem finding him in a crowded room and always could find him in the castle despite the fact that it was huge. Pantera always joked with Seraphim that Edmund was her mate because she could sense him anywhere like she could Samson. Sera of course always brushed it off saying that it was probably because she was around him more than the others that she could feel his aura more. The two of them were the best of friends and got into the most trouble together. However everything changed at their 18th birthday party when both of them came of age.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Woe is me, I own nothing but Seraphim and the obscure Narnians that I added to make life interesting. **

**A/N: I know you're out there so please REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Changes

**Edmund's Angel**

**Chapter Thirteen: Changes**

Seraphim was genuinely nervous getting ready for her and Ed's birthday party, and she didn't know why. Well she knew partially it was because Susan said that since she was of age she would start receiving suitors and that she should expect a lot of male attention tonight. She wasn't sure she was ready for suitors and all of the rubbish that went with it. She was quite happy being single and ruling Narnia with her friends the Pevensies. And what happened if she did marry, would she be expected to go live with her husband away from Narnia? She knew she could never leave Narnia (she was Narnia's Warrior Princess after all), but she also knew that it was for this reason that Susan denied all of her suitors and so it was a valid excuse. Pantera was watching her prepare while lying lazily on her bed.

"Don't worry little one," yawned Pantera, "None of the men will be able to keep their eyes off of you tonight. Not even if Susan were standing right next to you."

"That's exactly my problem and you know it," sighed Sera as she started to pin her hair up, "What am I going to do with a roomful of men? It's not like I haven't met them all before, it's just that I'm now _available_. Ugh! If that Duke William from Archenland asks to court me I'll…I'll spit in his eye!"

"You will do no such thing," laughed the great panther, "You'll politely decline his offer and make a speedy getaway, probably in the direction of Edmund."

"Thank Aslan that boy is an intimidating figure!" exclaimed Sera, "Or otherwise I'd have to beat them all off with a stick, persistent bastards! Or I'd have to run to Peter, but he's got enough problems with Susan's suitors that I doubt he could protect us both."

"You are an intimidating figure to women, with your height and reputation," chuckled Pantera; "It's no wonder Edmund runs to you when he has courting problems of his own. I don't see why you two don't just get married and save all those suitors of yours the effort."

"I'll have to run that by Ed later," laughed Sera as she put on the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing an ivory dress with gold and silver embroidery of flowers; and she wore pearl earrings with her hair pinned up and her circlet on her head.

"Run what by me?" asked Ed from the doorway. He was wearing a dark blue velvet tunic with a silver trim and he also wore his crown.

Seraphim who wasn't startled by his sudden appearance at the door continued without missing a beat, "Pantera thinks we should get married to save our suitors the efforts of their pursuit, since you and I always seem to run to each other while trying to escape them."

"The idea has merit," chuckled Mathias, who came up behind Edmund. He had grown up much like his father and had inherited his father's baritone voice.

Seraphim then sensed Edmund's slight embarrassment and decided to switch topics so she stood up and turned to face Edmund. "So? How do I look?" she asked as she twirled for him.

"Stunning as always," said Edmund with a slight hitch in his voice. Seraphim could now sense that warm feeling that she had sensed in him at the coronation so long ago. She had been sensing more and more of it recently from him, and had been experiencing the same feeling more and more herself whenever he was near, but she couldn't label the feeling and therefore kept it to herself.

"I guess it's time for us to go," sighed Seraphim looking at Edmund, "We can't be late to our own party now can we?"

"Oh I don't know," jested the Just King, "Never stopped us before."

"Yes but we were considered children then," sighed the Righteous Princess, "I don't think that we will be able to get away with it as adults."

Edmund walked aver to her and took her hand in his, a gesture that they had shared over the years, "Don't let our growing up trouble you, my lady, we will still find ways of making trouble even as adults."

"Too true good sir," laughed Sera as they walked toward the great hall arm in arm, "And I doubt even Susan expects us to turn into adults overnight."

"I wouldn't hold your breath with Susan," laughed Edmund, "But I think Peter wouldn't want us to grow up quite yet, he enjoys the pranks we play, they keep him in good spirits." As he said that they had reached the doors leading to the main hall. Edmund squeezed Sera's hand for comfort and then opened the door.

"Announcing King Edmund and Princess Seraphim," shouted Samson in his large baritone voice. The two made their way through the hall making sure to stop every few steps to greet important dignitaries and friends. When they finally made their way to the head table where Peter, Susan, and Lucy sat the parted and sat down with Edmund sitting next to Peter and Sera sitting next to Lucy.

"Today we celebrate the coming of age of our beloved brother and dear friend, King Edmund and Princess Seraphim," proclaimed Peter as he stood at the head of the table, "May Aslan bless you with wisdom as you enter adulthood, To King Edmund and Princess Seraphim," he toasted. After the toast was over and people had finished their meals, Peter stood up and announced that it was time for the dancing to begin. He then offered his hand to Seraphim and they walked towards the dance floor. The music started and everyone began to dance.

Peter looked down at Seraphim and sighed, "I'm going to have to watch after you now too aren't I? I'm afraid you might even have more suitors than Susan."

"Susan is much prettier than I am," stated Seraphim, "So there is no way I'd have more suitors, and she's much more proper than I am."

"It's true she is more proper and I refuse to argue either way about who's prettier, talk about getting myself in trouble," laughed Peter, "But unfortunately you will probably look much more available than Susan."

"Available how?" asked Sera feeling a little uneasy as he said that.

"You are a Princess and not a Queen, and therefore won't be as attached to Narnia as Susan is," said Peter nonchalantly, but noticing Sera's shocked face quickly added, "That is the traditional sense of the word Princess and of course doesn't apply to you, but I doubt they know that. All I'm saying is that your suitors will probably be more persistent and there will be more of them until they realize that like Susan you will not leave Narnia for anything."

"For a second there you had me worried," sighed Sera with relief.

"No one is going to force you to do anything you don't want to," smiled Peter.

"I have a question," smiled Sera mischievously, "How is it you have time to deal with Susan's suitors when you have plenty of your own to worry about?"

"I don't need your gift to tell me when they are just pursuing me for the title of High Queen," laughed the High King as the dance slowed to a stop, "But if I do have a lapse of judgment I give you full permission to tell me so. Don't tell the others though because I don't give them the same permission, especially Ed."

Before Seraphim had a chance to reply a Tarkaan of Calormen asked her to dance. During the night Seraphim danced with many men who wished to court her. And to her great surprise not all of them were terrible, some even managed to make her laugh a few times. It was during one of these times that Sera noticed the sudden absence of Edmund's presence and quickly went to go talk to him.

She walked up next to him on one of the balconies outside and could feel him rapped in a very sad aura. "Edmund?" said Sera gently, "Edmund what's wrong? Why are you sad?"

"When I'm around you," started Edmund quietly, "What are my feelings usually?"

"Well usually you are happy," replied Sera, "Although lately it seems more than that, you give off this warm feeling that I don't know the name for."

"And you never thought about asking me?" smiled Edmund, relieved to know that he might actually get to tell her his feelings rather than her already knowing them.

"I try not to look into you or your siblings feelings too much," admitted Sera, "It feels like an invasion of privacy."

"But you always seem to know how I feel," laughed Edmund, not caring at the moment that she did.

"For some reason I can't turn it off so easily with you," sighed Sera, "You're like a beacon to my gift, which is why I can always find you no matter what, even your siblings' auras aren't so prominent."

"Really?" asked Edmund now very curious about her gift, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You never asked," shrugged Sera, "I always just assumed it was because we were together so much that I just became accustomed to your aura. However recently I've been wondering if it's more than that, it's almost as if I have to be near you all the time."

"This warm feeling that you say I have when I'm around you," gulped Edmund, "Do you feel the same when you're around me?"

"Yes," said Seraphim hesitantly, she then felt the warm feeling in Edmund grow and he smiled radiantly that her own warm feeling grew as well.

"And you don't even have a hunch as to what these feelings are?" asked a now rather giddy Edmund.

Seraphim immediately became very nervous and frightened, "I have a hunch, but I'm afraid if I say it out loud, things will change between us and we won't be able to go back to how things were," she said quietly and looking very interested in her shoes.

"I think it's a little too late for that," smiled Edmund as he placed his hand under her chin and brought her to meet his eyes. Seraphim's heart started to pick up its pace and thudded loudly against her rib cage as Edmund slowly brought his face closer and closer to hers. They were so close that Sera could feel his breath on her face and her eyes naturally closed themselves as Edmund's forehead touched her own.

"Oh King Edmund," a sickeningly sweet voice called out, "There you are!" The two young adults separated quickly at the sound of the young woman who was crossing the balcony.

"Good evening Princess Genevieve," sighed Edmund trying to look the polite and courteous host.

"Was I interrupting anything?" the intruding Princess asked in almost mock innocence.

"No," cut in Sera before Edmund could say anything, "I was just about to turn in for the night. Good night Edmund. Good night Princess Genevieve." And with that she made a quick dash for her room, trying not to focus too much on the hurt that she felt coming from Edmund and the triumph that she felt from Genevieve. She ran despite the fact that every fiber in her being told her to run back to Edmund and beat off Genevieve with a large stick. She ran despite the fact that she felt she was being ripped in two.

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**A/N: Please take two minutes out of your very busy days and REVIEW! Thank you!**


	14. You Can't Run Forever

**Edmund's Angel**

**Chapter Fourteen: You Can't Run Forever**

Seraphim woke up the next day feeling just as torn as she had the night before and it was an awful feeling. But she couldn't bring herself to cross the hall and go see Edmund. Pantera gently glided up to Sera's bed and jumped up next to Sera and nuzzled her affectionately with her head.

"What's wrong little one?" she asked quietly, "I've never seen you distressed before."

"Edmund," was all Sera could utter before sobs that she couldn't control racked her body.

"So you have found out that he's your mate after all," stated the she-panther quietly.

"I care about him so much and it hurt so badly to leave him like that," sobbed Sera, "But I couldn't keep myself from running away the second I got the chance."

"Even though you have the gift to know what others are feeling, you still have the fragile heart of young woman," explained Pantera softly, "You don't want to get hurt, and that fear managed to over power your natural instinct. I know he's hurt you before, but you can't run from him or from your feelings for him forever. You are just going to have to take a chance and risk giving your heart to Edmund."

"Some Warrior Princess I am," said Sera bitterly, "I can't even tell my best friend that I love him, because I'm too big of a coward."

"I was the same when I met Samson," chuckled Pantera, "My feelings for him were so strong that I high tailed it out of his sight before I even found out his name. I couldn't stay away for long though and in the end we became mates."

"Thanks Pantera," said Sera sincerely, "I think I'm going to go get something to eat from the kitchens." And with that she got up, quickly dawned a light blue dress, and headed out in search of food. As she was just about to turn the corner she spotted Duke William of Archenland headed in the direction of the royal chambers. She decided that it would be best to take the shortcut to the kitchens through the tapestry instead of wait for him to find her. She made it down to the kitchens that were not occupied at the moment and started making herself a sandwich from last night's leftovers. She had just settled down when she felt the pain lessening and then all of a sudden Edmund appeared from out of the servant's tunnel that she had used.

"You know we only use that tunnel if we're avoiding people," smiled Sera trying to get rid of the tension between them and happy that the pain had disappeared, "I was using it to avoid Duke William, who were you avoiding?"

"Princess Genevieve," said Edmund with a smirk.

"Would you like a sandwich?" asked Sera, "I made a really nice one with the leftovers from last night."

"That sounds wonderful," said Edmund, so Sera got up and started making another sandwich, "You know we have to talk about last night." Sera turned around from the counter to apologized for running when Edmund put his hand up signaling that he wasn't done talking, "I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't hurt when you left last night, but after I got rid of Princess Genevieve I went to go talk to Samson. He asked me if I had ever hurt you before and I thought back to the day when we were children back in our own world. I want you to know that I would never hurt you like that again intentionally, and that I understand why you ran last night. I hope that your feelings are still the same because mine…haven't changed." He looked up at her expectantly and Sera felt the fear rise up in her again, but this time she was prepared and swallowed hard.

"Then I think you should know that when I ran last night I felt like I was being torn in two," she said quietly looking into his eyes, "And the pain didn't go away until you walked into the kitchen a few minutes ago. I now know that no matter how afraid I am of my feelings and of being hurt, I can't be away from you and that it would kill me slowly to continue running from my love for you." At this tears started running down Sera's cheeks and Edmund got up quickly and embraced her, a few tears leaking from his eyes as well.

"I have loved you for a long time," sighed Edmund as he kissed her forehead.

"I know," smiled Sera, "Since the coronation ceremony. It was the first time I felt you feel that way."

"Yeah," chuckled Edmund, "I didn't know what it was I was feeling back then. It wasn't really until recently that I had finally accepted that I was in love with you."

"It wasn't until your feelings became more frequent that I realized mine were the same," grinned Sera, "For someone who can read other people's feelings I'm pretty obtuse when it comes to my own, aren't I?"

"Just a little," laughed Edmund, "But I love you just the same." As Edmund leaned down in an attempt to kiss Seraphim for a second time in less than 24-hours the two heard a clearing of throat and reluctantly backed away from each other.

"Yes Peter?" snarled Edmund through grit teeth. He wasn't too happy about being interrupted a second time, but Seraphim took his hand in hers and his anger subsided to the point of slight annoyance.

"Well you two just solved my dilemma," chuckled Peter as he rummaged through the cupboards.

When he didn't readily explain, Seraphim just sighed and said, "Okay, I'll take the bait. What dilemma Peter?"

"Well," started Peter trying to word his answer so that Seraphim wouldn't jump up and annihilate all of their council members, "The council, or half of the council anyways, seems to be under the impression that you Sera should be married as soon as possible, preferably to one of our allies. Don't worry, the Panthers, Beavers, and Mr. Tumnus shot the idea down rather quickly, but that won't be the end of that argument. I tried to convince them that you wouldn't be any different than Susan, but that just sent them on another tirade about Susan not being married. However I doubt very much there would be anything they could do if you and Edmund decided to get married."

"When you say as soon as possible…" asked Edmund quietly.

"Within a years time or so is what I suspect they meant by that," shrugged Peter, "But you can never tell with dwarfs, they seem to have their own ideas about time."

"Great," snarled a sarcastic Sera, "The one time we have council duty off for our birthdays and they start planning my wedding!"

"What are the courting traditions here?" asked Edmund, trying to switch to a lighter subject and quell Seraphim's wrath.

"I'm not entirely sure," sighed Peter, "That might be something you two could find out and then announce your plan to the council." He started to make his way out of the kitchens with his food in one hand, but stopped at the door way and said, "You might want to avoid your suitors as much as possible today. I ran into Duke William and Princess Genevieve and they seemed very adamant on finding the two of you." And with that he left the two monarchs in the kitchens to think over their newest dilemma in peace. Sera finished making Edmund's sandwich and the two sat down and ate in silence, each in their own thoughts.

After a while Edmund looked down at Seraphim and sighed, "I'm sorry things turned out this way, I didn't want to rush you or us, I just…."

Sera took his hand in hers and said quietly, "Don't worry, we'll make it through this like we always do."

"Yeah," chuckled Edmund, "With more than one rule broken, half of the council mad at us and the other half unable to walk because their laughing so hard."

"Sounds about right," laughed Seraphim, "Let's go to the library and figure out courting rules around here."

"And then we'll figure out how to exploit the loopholes," grinned Edmund as the two made their way through a different servant's tunnel that lead to the library.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" smiled Seraphim as she turned to face him.

"Not nearly enough for my liking," grinned Edmund as he pulled her closer so that their foreheads were touching and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to rectify that," grinned Seraphim, but just then she felt Peter approaching and he seemed to be in a bit of an anxious state, which was quite unusual for Peter. Sera turned her head in the direction that Peter appeared seconds later panting like he had just ran the length of Cair Paravel.

"Peter, what's wrong?" asked a too surprised to be annoyed Edmund.

"The giants of the north are on the move," panted Peter as he started to turn and run back the other way, "We need to get to council now!" Edmund and Seraphim looked at each other and then quickly started running after Peter. When they reached the council the members seemed to be in an uproar about the whole situation. Peter raised his hands to quiet the room and Edmund, Seraphim and he took their usual seats. The council members informed them that not only were the giants on the move, but that they were crossing the northern borders into Narnia.

Peter sighed and said, "Well we knew that we'd have to deal with them eventually. We'll have to take them head on I suppose."

"We won't be able to move until all or at least most of the heads of state are safely back in their own lands," Seraphim pointed out.

"That's where we have yet another issue to settle," sighed Mr. Tumnus, "It would appear that Queen Susan has taken a keen interest in Prince Rabadash. She wishes to return with him so that she can visit Calormen. She will need one of her brothers as an escort for proper protocol."

"I think," piped in Mr. Beaver, "That the High King should take half of our army to battle the giants, that King Edmund should escort Queen Susan to Calormen, and that Queen Lucy and Princess Seraphim should stay here with the other half of the army. That way we can't be blind sighted." While neither Seraphim nor Edmund particularly liked the idea of having to separate from each other for the first time in many years, they both agreed that it was a good plan. After that it was just a matter of tuning the finer details of the plan and preparing for Peter's campaign against the giants of the north.

As Edmund and Seraphim were walking to dinner hand in hand Seraphim was deep in thought. 'I guess the council won't be on my case for a while,' she thought sarcastically, 'but that'll only last as long as Susan keeps her interest in Rabadash, which won't be too long since he's a creeper.' She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice that it was only she and Edmund in the hall. However Edmund did notice and quickly pulled Seraphim into one of the lesser used hallways. Before Seraphim could say anything her back was up against a wall and Edmund had firmly captured her lips with his. At that moment instinct took over as her eyes closed and her arms wrapped themselves around his head pulling him closer. Edmund's arms encircled her waist and nearly lifted her off the floor.

When the two finally parted for air Edmund grinned sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be interrupted again."

"I'm not complaining," said a slightly dazed Seraphim, "I can't believe we waited so long to do that."

"Well maybe we should make up for lost time," said a rather smug Edmund as he moved in for another kiss.

Seraphim stopped him and said quietly, "They're expecting us at dinner and while we are almost always late I don't think we should give the council a reason to suspect anything until we tell them."

"I guess," sighed Edmund as he leaned down to give her a chaste kiss anyways. With that Sera took his hand and pulled him out of the hallway and towards the great hall for dinner. Nobody except Peter took an interest when the two arrived together, although both Susan and Lucy took note of the large smiles that the two wore all throughout the evening.

**DISCLAIMER: I'm way to poor to own Narnia!**

**A/N: I know you love me so please REVIEW!!!**


	15. The Problems with Suitors

**Edmund's Angel**

**A/N: **Since A Horse and His Boy is still by far my favorite story of the Narnian Chronicles I had to add it to the story line somehow. So those familiar with that book will hopefully enjoy that I added it and those who aren't should be, but I won't hold it against you if you're not. So with that being said, on with the show!

**Chapter Fifteen: The Problems with Suitors**

Seraphim was seated in the library at one of the large tables reading about Narnia's old courting rituals. She was rather surprised that no one had thought that it would be important to look this up when Susan turned 18, but then again her suitors would more likely follow their own customs rather than Narnian. The only time it would be pertinent that these be looked at would be for either Edmund or Peter. Seraphim smiled at the thought of Edmund courting her. He had left a few weeks ago with Susan to sail for Calormen and Prince Rabadash. Seraphim tried to warn Susan that he shouldn't be trusted, but Susan who had always been the doubter of the group when it came to Sera's abilities and being the romantic that she is decided to ignore Sera's advice. This in turn put Sera on edge about the whole trip and she worried more and more for Susan's and more importantly Ed's safety.

A small grin lit up the Princess's face when she thought about how they had parted earlier that month. She had just left her room and was heading toward the docks at Cair Paravel when two strong arms pulled her into the passage leading to the kitchens. She knew at once who it was and therefore didn't struggle although she thought about doing it just to annoy Edmund. He held her so that her back was to his chest and his head was resting on her shoulder. One of her arms came up and rested over his arms around her middle and her other rested on his head.

He held her in his arms like this for a while before saying into her shoulder, "I'm going to miss you something terrible."

Seraphim turned around in his arms, placed hers around his neck, and sighed, "And I'm not going to sleep at all until you return."

"You shouldn't worry so much," chuckled Edmund softly, "Your hair will turn gray."

"Just promise me that you'll keep your eyes open in Calormen," Sera firmly persisted, "I don't trust Rabadash at all, and I have an anxious feeling about this whole situation. I don't like it one bit."

"Don't worry," smiled Ed, "I have made a habit of not trusting Calormene right away. I'm afraid our courtship will have to be delayed for a while though." Both of them thought that it would be best for Narnia if they kept their love a secret for a while with so much going on.

"I'll research Narnian customs while you're away," sighed Seraphim, "And with any luck have a plan of action ready so that when all of this is through we can surprise the council with yet another crazy scheme."

"I can't wait," smiled Edmund as he leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers. The kiss that started out gentle and sweet soon turned passionate as each tried to covey how much they would miss the other.

When they broke apart Seraphim leaned her head against Edmund's chest and whispered, "Come back to me."

"Always," Edmund whispered back as he placed a kiss on her forehand. They stayed there for a while and then quietly made their way to the docks where Edmund would depart with Susan on the _Splendor Hyaline_ for Calormen. Edmund had said something about picking up Prince Corin of Archenland on the way. A few days later Lucy and Sera saw Peter off as he lead half of the army to the north to face the giants.

Seraphim had indeed slept little as a result of Edmund being away and therefore had spent most of her time scheming and plotting for when he returned. She had also made a habit of carrying her mirror that Father Christmas had given to her around at all times. Lucy also had a hard time with all of her siblings being away from the protection of Cair Paravel, and tended to sleep in Sera's room at night so that they could keep each other company.

"What are you reading?" asked Lucy, startling Seraphim from her thoughts. It was only times like these when she's lost in her thoughts that people can actually sneak up on her undetected.

"Nothing," stated Seraphim just a bit too quickly, trying to nonchalantly close the book in front of her.

"Narnian courting rules," mused Lucy, "Now that's an interesting topic to study. Wouldn't have anything to do with you and Edmund now would it?"

Knowing that she had lost the battle with keeping it a secret from Lucy, Seraphim sighed and said with a smile, "Maybe."

"How long?" asked Lucy now rather excited.

"Since the day after our birthday party," chuckled Sera.

"And you didn't think to tell us about it?" asked Lucy sounding a bit hurt.

"Well we really didn't think we were going to have to keep it a secret until Peter told us about the giants and then Susan going off to Calormen," sighed Sera, "We thought that it might be better for everyone that we didn't add our courtship to the mess that we're in. We were on our way to figuring out courting rules when Peter told us about the giants. We're not even officially courting yet."

"Does anyone else know?" asked Lucy feeling a little better knowing that they didn't want to keep it a secret.

"Peter knows," said Seraphim rubbing her third eye, "And the only reason he knows is because he walked in on us right before…well…right after we had confessed that we loved each other. And now you know, but that's it, I think. Although the Panthers probably already know now that I think about it."

"So why are you looking up courting rules again?" asked Lucy trying to get the whole picture in order.

"Well we wanted to work out the technicalities before we told the council so that they wouldn't be able to interfere," sighed Sera, "Apparently they're under the impression that I should marry myself off to an important foreign dignitary as soon as possible."

"Ahh," said Lucy as the last piece of the puzzle finally came into place, "Do you need any help scheming?"

"I would love some," laughed Sera, "My biggest problem is that I don't know who is considered my guardian, because Ed will have to get permission from him to court and marry me."

"Well that's an easy answer," said Lucy, "Peter's yours, Susan's and my guardian. Which is probably why Susan isn't married yet, nobody wants to ask Peter for her hand. Bunch of cowards if you ask me."

"Really?" asked Sera now rather excited, "Then that makes this a whole lot easier. Looks like you and Susan will never get married though Lu."

"Yeah," laughed Lucy, "But I don't mind. If the man isn't able to stand up to my brother and ask for my hand then I wouldn't want to marry him anyways."

"Agreed," chuckled Sera. She was about to ask Lucy another question when all of a sudden her pocket got very warm. Sera quickly pulled her mirror out and watched the images that were rapidly appearing. The first image was of Susan and Edmund being greeted by Rabadash, then the image changed and she saw Susan starting to look uncomfortable in her surroundings. The next image she saw was Susan, Edmund, Tumnus, and Mathias plotting, and then she saw them onboard the _Splendor Hyaline_ at night sneaking away. The last image that she saw was Rabadash and two hundred horsemen crossing the desert and making their way towards Archenland.

"Sera?" asked Lucy nervously, "What's wrong? What do you see?"

"Lucy," said Sera looking up at the girl with grim determination, "Find Oreius and tell him to gather the army stationed here. Edmund and Susan will be here soon and we must ride for Archenland. I'll explain later just go." And with that both girls were running in separate directions. Seraphim ran quickly to her room and started to change into her battle armor.

"What's wrong child?" asked Pantera as she walked into the room.

"Susan and Edmund snuck out of Calormen and Rabadash didn't take that too well," said Sera as she buckled her sword belt around her waist, "So now he's leading two hundred horsemen towards Archenland. I believe that he's planning on taking them and then taking Narnia. Lucy's alerting Oreius as we speak, and Edmund and Susan should be arriving soon."

"Are they alright?" asked Pantera nervously, thinking of her son Mathias.

"I believe so," stated Sera firmly, "It appeared that there was no struggle when they left Calormen."

"I'll take it that Susan ended up not liking her suitor then?" chuckled the great cat.

"That's what I inferred from my mirror," grinned Sera as she left her room with Pantera following her, "I wonder if Susan will start to listen to me now?"

"If she doesn't now, then she never will," sighed Pantera as they made their way to the docks.

"Yeah well, her not listening to me this time could cost us Narnian and Archenlandian lives," sigh Sera as they reached to docks with the Splendor Hyaline just starting to pull in. Just then Chervy the Stag bolted up to the docks as well just as Edmund, Susan and Prince Corin were making their way off of the ship.

"My lords and ladies," called Chervy, "I bring news of an attack on Anvard of two hundred horsemen, led by Prince Rabadash of Calormen."

"It's true," sighed Sera when Edmund looked at her, "My mirror showed you leaving Calormen and Rabadash charging across the desert. I had Lucy get Oreius to assemble the army; we'll be ready to depart as soon as you are ready Edmund. Susan you will stay here." As soon as the crew heard the news they started to quickly tie the ship up and join the rest of the army preparing for battle. Edmund had left to dawn his own armor leaving Susan and Sera to find Lucy.

"Sera, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," sighed Susan, "I…"

"Susan, this is not the time for this discussion," interrupted Sera calmly, "Don't worry, I forgive you. Just promise me you won't scoff off my advice so easily next time." They made it to the stables to find Lucy preparing the horses. Sera turned to Susan with a smile and a wink; "We really can't afford to have all of your crazy suitors invading Narnia now can we." Susan smiled realizing that Sera was now poking fun at her and just rolled her eyes. Lucy ran over to the two girls in her own battle gear and gave Susan a hug. Edmund quickly joined them and received a hug from Lucy as well.

"Susan," said Edmund seriously, "We're leaving you with half the archers. You'll be in charge until we get back. We'll need you to send word to Peter so that he knows what's going on."

"Understood," replied Susan just as seriously, "May Aslan protect you."

"May he protect us all," said Seraphim calmly as she mounted Fledge, who over the past four years had grown to be quite like his father.

"The army is ready your majesties," said Oreius as he approached fully geared for battle, "And Prince Corin is taken care of. He will be watching the battle from a distance with Thornbut, the dwarf."

"Then I suggest we head out," said Fledge making his way out of the stables and towards the army. Edmund quickly mounted Philip, Lucy mounted Gabriel (Fledge's father), and Susan ran back inside to watch them from one of the balconies. As they led the army towards Anvard, Edmund, Lucy, and Seraphim turned around and waved at Susan who in turned waved back. They made good haste toward Anvard, which was a three-day journey at their pace and stopped to make camp in one of the valleys of the mountains that lined the border between Narnia and Archenland.

"Ugh," thought Seraphim aloud as they were quietly sitting around the fire.

"What?" asked Edmund rather startled with her sudden outburst.

"Now I'm going to have to see Duke William again!" Sera complained while rubbing her temples.

"We are about to partake in a battle and you are worried about one of your suitors?" laughed Edmund incredulously.

"Hey," said Sera half seriously, "don't dismiss suitors as being harmless. We're about to face one of Susan's in battle because she rejected him."

"True," sighed Edmund smiling, "Did you give Susan the 'I told you so' before we left because she really deserves it this time?"

"No," smirked Sera, "I'm saving that for when she finds another treacherous suitor and I have to tell her to not follow him to his country. I find that to be the more promising strategy."

"Excellent tactic," laughed Edmund, "I'll bet Susan thinks she's off the hook."

"I definitely left her with that impression," giggled Sera, "Oh how little does she know what I've got planned for her."

"Is there anything else that you've been plotting while I was away?" asked Edmund wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe," replied Sera rather coyly, "but I'm afraid that if I did it wouldn't be an appropriate conversation until we return home."

"Oh well," exclaimed Edmund with an over exaggerated sigh, "I guess it's time to go to bed then, since no more information shall be disclosed from you. I bid you good night and sweet dreams my lady."

"And I to you good sir," laughed Seraphim as she headed for the small tent that she shared with Lucy. She removed her armor and weapons and slept in her gown, dreaming of the battle to come.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Pevensies and Narnia, but alas I don't so please don't try and sue me. I'm too poor to be sued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hey everybody. I decided not to have Sera fall into Edmund's arms when he returned because they would have to answer a lot of sticky questions and I didn't think at that point in time it would have been appropriate to be idle when one's allies needed them ASAP. I know that there are a lot of you out there reading my story and so I have a favor to ask you: **PLEASE REVIEW!** I don't want to threaten the next chapter to get you all to review more, but its hard to find the will to right another chapter when the readers won't even review to say that they liked the chapter (or didn't like the chapter I wouldn't know). A little feedback would be extremely appreciated. Thank you.


	16. Narnians to the Rescue

**A/N: **_Hello to my lovely readers, how I have missed you. Life has been so crazy, and I wasn't sure how I was going to end the story. But that is all over now! Here are the final chapters to Edmund's Angel! Please see my Author's Note at the end of the story, it will have information regarding the sequel that I will be getting up here pretty quickly! Special thanks to all my reviewers Sakura Tate, blusnwbunni, Shinku Ryuu, summersgirl2526, Phyre Melody, d112hpfan, AnnCann, Cetacean, .., Martianwonderland, Mad-Hatter-102, musicgeek17, Miniver, Lucille Brown, Kristen Erin, sandersonsisters, Kirsten Erin, Sean Miller, Faithfulpurelight, MyBlueOblivion, and SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL. A special shout out to banana coconut who reminded me that I needed to finish my story! So without further ado, On with the show!_

**Chapter Sixteen: Narnians to the Rescue**

The march to Anvard took less time than expected, something that Sera, Edmund, and Lucy extremely appreciated. On the day of the expected battle the army or Corin rather ran into a boy who looked exactly like the Prince of Archenland. Apparently he was the same boy that Edmund had mistaken for Corin and was the one who had alerted Chervy the Stag to the enemy's presence. Seraphim liked the shy boy, and gave him a kind smile as Corin pulled him along.

"I believe that boy is destined for great things," mused Sera quietly.

"Is that your gift speaking or just womanly intuition," chuckled Edmund who had overheard said musings.

"A little of both I believe," admitted Sera with a smile, "Are you ready to go to battle again? I would hope this time that you not get ran through since Lucy doesn't have her cordial."

"I might like to point out that I have four years of sword experience as opposed to the four days I had back then," replied a half indignant Edmund, "And I still have my guardian angel fighting right beside me so I doubt much harm will come to me. You on the other hand better be careful."

"I also have more experience since the last major battle and I have honed my gift," replied Sera, ignoring Edmund's play on words with her name, "So I guess that means that we should be relatively alright."

"Let us hope so," said Edmund quietly as they neared Anvard. Edmund signaled for everyone to take formation: cats on the left, giants (the good kind) on the right, archers with Lucy in the back, and Edmund and Seraphim in the front leading the charge. When everyone was in position they made their way towards the crest of the hill that lead down towards Anvard. There they saw Rabadash and fifty of his men using a battering ram made from a fallen tree to break down the gate.

When the Narnians were aligned on the top of the hill, Edmund looked at Seraphim, who silently nodded her head in ascent, and then drew the battle horn to his lips and blew a clear note for the Narnians to begin their attack. As the Narnians marched forward the cats ran first towards the enemy's horses doing an excellent job in spooking them. The Calormenes not wielding the battering ram quickly reassembled themselves and charged the Narnians. As the two armies approached Seraphim shifted her grip on her swords and dug her knees harder into Fledge's sides so she wouldn't be thrown off.

When the distance between the two armies disappeared the noise was deafening. Clashing of metal, cries of battle, and the continuous battering of the ram could be heard, but neither Edmund nor Seraphim focused on these noises. Their focus on the battle at hand was almost tangible and their fighting was as in sync as it had always been. Both Edmund and Sera quickly abandoned their mounts to fight on foot. They fought side-by-side most of the battle, but towards the end the two became separated and this made Seraphim extremely uneasy.

She stayed focused on the battle at hand until she felt Edmund go down in pain. Seraphim quickly turned in his direction only to see him spring back up again and continue battling Rabadash. Her focus was only down for a few seconds, but that was enough for one of the Calormene soldiers to slash his sword across her back. At first Seraphim couldn't understand what had happened and then she felt her back searing in pain and her legs giving way beneath her. The soldier would have finished her off if it weren't for Pantera springing herself at the unsuspecting soldier.

"Princess Seraphim," cried Samson as he reached her, everything at that point started to become hazy to her due to the lack of blood.

"Edmund," cried Sera softly through the haze, "Where's Edmund? Is he alright?"

"Mathias is getting him as we speak," replied Samson quietly trying to calm the poor girl, "And Pantera is getting you a healer. We won the battle Princess, Archenland and Narnia are safe once again."

"Glad to hear it," sighed Sera trying to remain conscious.

"Sera!" cried Edmund as he ran to her side with Mathias on his heals.

"Hey Ed," smiled Sera as she reached for his hand, "I guess it was my turn to get injured."

"Great you're severely injured and all you do is lie there and be ironic," sighed Edmund clasping her hand firmly.

"Not much I can do until…Pantera finds a healer," grimaced Sera as another jolt of pain shot through her and her consciousness started to slip, "So you'll just…have to…put up with it."

"Stay with me Sera," exclaimed a very nervous Edmund.

"Always," Sera replied faintly. Her eyes slowly closed and the last thing she saw was Edmund's worried face hovering above her.

When Sera regained consciousness she noticed that she was on her stomach and her back was tightly bandaged. It didn't hurt as badly as it first did, but it was still rather sore. She then tried to look around the room she was in without moving her back too much and noticed a figure slouched in a chair next to the bed she was lying on. She immediately knew it was Edmund as her gift started seeping back into her awareness and noticed that he was asleep. She immediately wondered how long she had been unconscious for. Sera debated with herself whether to wake him or not, but then realized that they were in the room alone together and it might be a long time before they got that kind of opportunity again.

"Edmund," said Sera quietly. That was all it took to wake Edmund who hadn't slept well since Sera was injured.

"Sera?" inquired Edmund not sure whether it was really her calling him or just his dream, "Oh thank Aslan you're awake."

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked noticing the bags under Edmund's eyes.

"Two days," sighed Edmund as he took her hand in his, "You lost a lot of blood. The good news is that it was a clean swipe so the healers were able to stitch you up rather quickly and stop the bleeding."

"Have you been here this whole time?" asked Seraphim quietly.

"No," replied Edmund begrudgingly, "Lucy forced me to eat with King Lune and the rest of the Archenland lords for lunch yesterday."

"How was it?" asked Sera curiously.

"Rather humorous actually," chuckled Edmund as he remembered the event, "Aslan showed up and turned Rabadash into an Ass with the promise to return him to his former self if he returns to Calormen and doesn't leave the ten mile radius surrounding the temple of Tashbann. Also, the young man who looks like Prince Corin just so happens to be Prince Cor his long lost twin brother and the next in line for the throne."

"Looks like I was right again," smiled Sera as she looked at Edmund, "I'm sorry I worried you so much. You don't look like you've had a proper night's sleep in ages."

Edmund immediately took on a rather somber appearance and kissed palm of Sera's hand, "I was so afraid that I might loose you, and it tore me up inside. I kept thinking back to right before Su and I left for Calormen, and how that could have been the last time I got to hold you, or kiss you, or tell you that I love you. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to," promised Sera as she leaned her head back down on the pillow in front of her, "We are about to have visitors, and one in particular I don't want to see…"

"Princess Seraphim!" exclaimed Duke William as he marched through the previously closed door causing Edmund to stand up quickly breaking his contact with Sera, "I came as soon as I heard that you were hurt. I can't believe nobody told me about your condition sooner or that you were even here."

"I'm sorry your Majesties," panted Samson as he made his way into the room, "I tried to stop him saying that the Princess needed her rest, but he simply wouldn't listen."

"My question is," stated the Duke ignoring Samson's interjection, "Why the Princess was in the battle to begin with. War is no place for a lady."

"Duke William," started Seraphim with a slight edge in her voice, "Maybe it has escaped your notice that my title is _Warrior_ Princess of Narnia and it is my responsibility to help keep Narnia safe."

"And my question is," intruded Edmund who could no longer keep his peace, "Why did you feel you had the right to barge into her room and create a racket when the lady is still recovering from her wounds?"

"I felt it pertinent that I check on the lady's health," replied Duke William trying to draw himself up to full height, which wasn't very impressive standing next to Edmund, "I also have something I wish to discuss with her. It is a private matter, your Majesty and I wish for a moment alone with the lady." Seraphim just rolled her eyes and nodded her head in consent. Edmund begrudgingly left the room with Samson on his heals and waited outside the closed door. "Dear Princess Seraphim," started a now confident Duke William now that King Edmund had left the room, "My heart soars to see you again, even if you are still not fully recovered. I have come to profess my undying love for you and ask you to consent to be my wife. We shall live here at Anvard attending court, going to parties and growing old together until the end of our days."

"Sir William," started Sera trying to get a word in edgewise.

"And we shall make beautiful children together you and I," continued the Duke oblivious to Sera's attempt at breaching his monologue, "And we…"

"SIR WILLIAM," shouted Sera now gaining the persistent man's attention, "I appreciate the honor you do me by asking for my hand in marriage, but I am compelled to tell you that I am unable to accept on moral and obligatory grounds."

"I'm sorry," replied the incredulous Duke, "I could have sworn that you said that you are unable to accept, which is folly because I was under the impression from many of the Narnian court members that you would accept."

"No you heard correctly," ground out a very angry Seraphim through her teeth, "Perhaps you should have asked my opinion first instead of asking select members of the council, who are in fact not my guardians and therefore have no say in the matter."

"No matter you will submit to my terms of endearment eventually," replied the Duke nonchalantly, "And I will have a word with your true guardian, the High King, once you return to full health and he returns from the north." And with that he bowed low to Sera and briskly walked out of the room. The second he had left Edmund and one of the centaur healers came in started redressing the wounds on her back. (Yeah I know, a bit Jane Austin, but whoever doesn't like Jane can kiss my keishter.)

"I think I should have stayed seventeen forever," sighed Sera as the bandages were removed.

"What did he say," asked Edmund who had his back turned so that he was facing the other wall giving Sera some privacy.

"He actually didn't _ask_ for my hand in marriage," grumbled Sera at the Dukes impertinence, "He pretty much told me that I was to be his wife. He also mentioned that some of the council members had greatly encouraged him in his pursuit of my hand."

"Now isn't that exciting," commented the healer, "You're barely turned eighteen and you already have a marriage proposal. Definitely not the last I assure you."

"Yeah well he has some nerve telling the Warrior Princess of Narnia that she is to be his bride with or without her consent," spat Edmund trying and failing to keep his anger under control.

"Can't argue with you there, your Majesty," chuckled the healer as she finished up the wound on Seraphim's back, "There you are, all finished. You should be able to get up and walk again by tomorrow, but I would suggest you continue to lay on your stomach for a while longer." And with that she got up and left the room leaving Edmund and Seraphim alone once again.

"Things seem to continue getting more and more complicated," sighed Edmund as he resigned to he previous seat next to her bed.

"Well, look at it this way," smirked Sera, "We can now fully piss off the council by not only my refusal to marry Duke William, but by us getting married instead."

"Half the council anyways," laughed Ed, "The other half has been rooting for us since we first came to Narnia."

"And we have Peter on our side so really it's not that complicated," reasoned the Warrior Princess, "It's really just a nuisance that we have to deal with."

"Have I mentioned that I love you, today?" asked the Just King serenely.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it again if you did," grinned Sera.

"I love you," sighed Edmund as he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Edmund."

**A/N: Review Please!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Narnia (-_-') and it makes me sad.


	17. Women and Honor

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Women and Honor**

The next day Seraphim was up and walking around Anvard with Lucy and Aravis, the girl and Tarkeena that Prince Cor journeyed with to from Calormen to Narnia. Unlike many noble women of Sera's acquaintance Aravis seemed rather fond of weaponry and horsemanship and was eager to get any story she could out of the two young monarchs. So Lucy and Sera regaled her with tales of their own adventure into Narnia and how they came into their roles as protectors of Narnia.

Around noon they decided to head toward the Great Hall for lunch, Sera silently dreading another encounter with Duke William. As they approached the Hall they heard shouting and decided to speed up in hopes of catching some of the action. When they entered the hall they weren't quite sure what to make of the commotion. There were twenty or so men circling around whatever it was that was causing the shouting and therefore blocking the girls' view. As they made their way to the inner circle, Sera got a sinking feeling that made her quicken her attempt to make it to the center. When she finally cleared the outer ring of men she saw Edmund and Duke William facing each other with their swords drawn.

"You dare insult the woman who led her armies to aid your country in a time of crisis," spat Edmund, "Because she refuses to marry you? You are so obviously infatuated with the idea of her that you forgot she could think for herself. She is not just trophy for you parade around with."

"Sir your naivety is remarkable," sneered the Duke, who relatively handsome facial features were transformed into something sinister by that sneer, "To believe that women are good for anything other than to produce an heir and add to one's prestige and wealth is utter folly."

"You see," snorted the Just King as the two circled each other, "That is why she won't ever marry you." And with that comment Duke William had had enough banter and decided to launch himself at Edmund, sword held high. What he didn't expect was the curly haired, blond woman calmly stepping in front of him with her own swords raised ready to block his assault. The shock didn't even get to register on his face before she had disarmed him and had him sprawled on the floor with one of her swords at his throat. She probably couldn't have gotten away with this had he been a regular warrior, but he had conveniently hurt his arm when he was younger and had a "valid" excuse for not having to participate in wars. It was rather foolish of him to challenge Edmund, who only drew his sword because the Duke did, but he was never known to be the brightest of men.

"You will find sir that this woman does not think so highly of your views toward her gender," spat Seraphim glaring daggers at the stunned man, "I will also like to point out that it was a _wounded_ woman who easily defeated you in sword combat, so if I am only good for producing heirs it makes me wonder what it is you sir are any good for. You have raised arms against an ally who recently saved you from the Calormen army, tried your best to dishonor me with your vile intentions of making me something that I am not, and in doing so have brought dishonor not only to yourself, but to your country as well."

"What will you do to him?" asked King Lune who finally decided to make his presence known, "It is well within your rights to kill him. Neither my men nor I would stop you should you feel that is necessary."

"No, I will not kill him your Majesty," replied Sera as she nodded her respect to the King, never taking her eyes completely off of Duke William, "He can live in his cowardly ways for as long as he pleases," she then turned to the man on the ground an addressed him directly, "Know that if you ever attempt to attack my friends or myself ever again I will not think twice about killing you and neither will my friends for that matter." And with that she lifted her swords and stepped away from Duke William allowing him room to get up and walk away. The Duke took a few looks around the room looking for sympathy and found nothing but disgust from his fellow noblemen and decided it was best that he high tailed it out of there. It wasn't until he left the room that Sera let out a great sigh and then a loud hiss.

Edmund was quickly at her side and noticed that she was clutching the sides of her back and then rolled his eyes saying, "You just had to jump in didn't you. Despite the fact that you were injured in battle three days ago, only woke up yesterday and with a gash across your back from said injuries. I really could have handled him you know." He started leading her back through the crowd to get her back to her room in the healing quarters. They received an approving glance from King Lune and admiring looks from Lucy and Aravis.

"Yes," sighed Seraphim as the pain eased away slightly, "but me disarming and beating him really made the argument that I'm more than a helpless female not only true to him, but to everyone in the hall. If you beat him then you'd be just another man defending a woman's honor and therefore proving nothing more that women are good for nothing other than breeding."

"I guess," sighed Edmund, "But was it really necessary to aggravate your injury?"

"Probably not," winced Sera, "But on the bright side Duke William is probably out of our hair for good. Even if he was delusional enough to try and ask the council for my hand, they would never consider it due to today's previous actions."

"I recall a certain someone saying something along the lines of don't dismiss suitors as being harmless," chuckled Edmund as they reached the door to her room and shuffling her in gently.

"Oh how quickly I forget my own advise," laughed Sera as she sat down on her bed, "I guess we should keep an eye out, and perhaps send a message to Peter either through the trees or by gryphon just to be on the safe side. Word just came that he has won the campaign against the giants so I don't think it would be too much to bother him."

"True," replied Edmund thoughtfully, "And it would give him an insight as to what he will be having to deal with once he returns. Poor Peter, already finished one war and now has to come home to fight another."

"I wish it hadn't turned out this way," sighed Sera as she gazed longingly out the window next to her bed, "I wish we didn't have to keep this a secret. Oh by the way, Lucy knows."

"Yeah I know," chuckled Edmund, "And so does Susan, she spent the entire trip to Calormen pestering me about the two of us. So I finally gave up and just told her the truth."

"That's fine," smiled Sera as she rested her head on the pillow and curled up under the covers of her bed, refusing to lie on her stomach for another day, "We should have at least told your family to begin with. It was silly of us to believe we could keep our courtship a secret from Susan and Lucy."

"Yeah," nodded Edmund as he tucked her in, "Those two would have figured it out even if we didn't tell them…." It was then that he noticed that Seraphim had fallen asleep, the day's events having taken a toll on her injury and stamina. He smiled as he gently leaned over and kissed her forehead.

REVIEW PLEASE

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me, I own nothing!


	18. Of Course I'lll Have Him

**Chapter Eighteen: Of Course I'll Have Him**

In the next few days Seraphim recovered from her injury and the Narnian monarchs decided that it was time to return home. Sera and Lucy gave a very heartfelt goodbye to Aravis who promised to come visit them in Narnia when she had the chance. Edmund, who had always had high respect for King Lune, asked him and his court to join them in Narnia whenever they pleased as long as they didn't bring Duke William. Lune chuckled at this and guaranteed Edmund that he wouldn't let that embarrassment of a Duke accompany them to Narnia so that he could try and take Edmund's lady.

Edmund at this comment turned bright red and tried to stammer a reply, when the King of Archenland smiled and said, "My dear boy, I know you are trying to keep it a secret, but the way you two look at each other gives it away entirely. Don't worry, I haven't heard any rumors of your secret courtship so the ladies of our court haven't figured it out…yet, so your secret's safe for now."

"It won't stay a secret for long," laughed Edmund, grateful that the King was the only one who had figured it out, "We intend to announce our courtship as soon as we get back to Narnia." And with that the two said their goodbyes and the Narnian monarchs started making their way home. It only took them two and a half days to reach home, as everyone was excited to return to their loved ones. When they reached Cair Paravel Peter and Susan were waiting for them with smiles and open arms. Unfortunately what made Sera and Edmund stop as they reached the two oldest siblings was the sight of Duke William standing next to them, Peter and Susan eyeing him wearily.

Before Sera and Edmund could say anything Susan jumped in and said, "I think we should all retire to our quarters." She was implying to the others that they should save their discussion for the quiet study that the rulers shared so that they could have some privacy. Everyone quickly gave each other hugs and then ignoring Duke William entirely made a mad dash upstairs to the study.

"What is he doing here?" hissed Edmund as soon as the door to the study was shut, "And how long has he been here?"

"He's here to ask me for Seraphim's hand," sighed Peter, rubbing his third eye, as he sat down in his favorite chair, "And he arrived about three days ago."

"What did you say?" asked Sera, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"I said that I needed your opinion in the matter, and he tried to convince me that not only that you said 'yes' but even if you didn't, that the match was politically a smart move," grunted Peter, "And since women don't understand politics that it wasn't worth asking your opinion at all. He's been rather persistent, which leads me to believe that he wanted me to give you away before you showed up. So will you two please explain what it is that happened in Archenland that caused him to try and underhandedly make you his wife." It was then that Edmund and Sera regaled the older Pevensies with the events that occurred in Archenland after the battle. Peter had already heard some of it from the letter that they had sent him, but Susan had no idea and was appalled by the Duke's behavior, having just nearly escaped being forced to be someone's wife herself.

"He should be kicked out of this castle at once," she fumed looking over at Peter, "King Lune and the court of Archenland wouldn't fault us for it and the dwarfs of the council will get over their obsession with forcing both Sera and I to marry."

"Here, here," agreed Sera, now understanding the pressure that Susan had to go under with the council, "Besides I'm already spoken for."

"It's about time you admitted that out loud to all of us," laughed Lucy as she looked at Edmund, "I was beginning to wonder if you two were making it up to ward off your suitors."

"Well, we technically aren't courting yet," sighed Edmund as he turned to Peter now looking rather serious, "But you could fix that for us. Peter, may I, King Edmund the Just of Narnia, court Seraphim Flight, the Righteous Warrior Princess of Narnia?"

"I don't see why you have to ask," laughed Peter as he stood up and placed his arm on Edmund's shoulder, "I technically gave you permission the minute I found out. But for protocol's sake, I, High King Peter, give you, King Edmund, permission to court Princess Seraphim, as long as she'll have you." He then turned to Sera with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Sera looked at both men and just rolled her eyes at their formal tones, "Of course I'll have him."

"Well then," chuckled Peter, looking at Edmund's beaming face, "I guess that settles it, we shall announce it to the court tomorrow and have this whole mess over with. You are allowed to express your courtship freely and in front of Duke William all you like, starting now, seeing as it's time to go down for dinner."

Edmund and Seraphim made their way down to the Great Hall hand-in-hand, causing quite a stir amongst the staff and the few remaining dignities of state. The stir only heightened with their performance at dinner: Edmund pulling out Sera's chair for her, the two only talking to each other the entire meal, and eating food off each other's plates, all the while staring dreamily into each other's eyes. Susan and Lucy both thought that it was quite cute, but Peter at times found it a bit nauseating, and remarked on it a number of times, to which Edmund replied that if he didn't like it he could stop watching.

The next day went off without too much of a hitch. Duke William was kicked out of Narnia permanently after the story was retold to the council and Edmund and Seraphim's courtship was announced. While the dwarfs on the council weren't nearly as thrilled about the arrangement they realized that there was very little that they could do and gave their sincere congratulations to the couple. Samson and Pantera muttered something along the lines of 'it's about time' causing Edmund to turn a bright tomato red and Sera to laugh until her side ached.

Even though Sera and Edmund had known each other since they were young they both decided that it would be best to have a long courtship. Neither wanted to rush into anything and both felt that they were a little too young to be married just yet. So they courted for a year when Edmund proposed to Seraphim in the little passageway where they had shared their first kiss. He gave her a simple band of silver with small wings etched into it, knowing she wasn't a jewelry kind of girl. They had planned on getting married the next year, but a month before the wedding the Sera, Ed, Peter, Susan, and Lucy found themselves out hunting the white stag.

"What would you wish for Ed," asked Sera as they bound after the stag on their mounts.

"I don't know," thought Edmund seriously, "I've already got everything that I could ever want," while looking Seraphim in the eyes.

"I feel the same way," laughed Sera as they slowed their mounts down. Philip was getting on in years and it wasn't fair to push him so hard.

"Come on Ed!" shouted Susan, "What are you two doing?"

"Just catching our breath," replied Sera, trying to save Philip any embarrassment.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate," laughed Lucy.

"What's this?" pondered Peter curiously as he stared at what appeared to be a lamppost with vines crawling up it in the middle of the forest, "It seems familiar."

"As if from a dream," replied Susan airily as all of them abandoned their mounts.

"Or a dream of a dream," commented Lucy quietly and then suddenly remembered, "Spare Oom!" She then proceeded to wonder off with the rest having no choice, but to follow her. Sera didn't have any ill feelings at that moment or she would have said something as they proceeded to wander after Lucy through the trees and then remarkably through fur coats. All of a sudden there was very little space available to them and there was a lot of good natured shoving and jostling that only siblings and friends are capable of, until they all fell out of the wardrobe that they had walked into nearly six years earlier, looking exactly as they had then. The Pevensies and Sera were smiling until Sera came to a sudden realization that turned her blood cold.

"Edmund," sighed Sera in a sad tone, "We're children again."

To Be Continued

**A/N: **Tears a plenty, I can't believe it's over...for now. Please read my author's note it will explain a lot about the next story! And most importantly REVIEW!!! I would like to know what you think!!!

**Disclaimer: **C. S. Lewis is the true mastermind behind Narnia, I am not it's true creator! (Shocking, I know)


	19. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

_Okay so the story is over, but wait, there is a sequel that will take place during Prince Caspian (yes highly original isn't it)! Now I would like you all to know that I have decided to merge my two stories, No Matter What Tomorrow Brings and Edmund's Angel. So the character's Elena, Rose and Copperbane, will make a reappearance! Peter and Elena's story will remain mostly the same with a few changes of course, and it will be told from Sera's and Edmund's side, so they'll be important characters, but not the main focus. I'm also thinking about redoing No Matter What Tomorrow Brings and have it be the sequel being told from Elena's point of view. I'll put a poll up and see if that interests you my awesome readers. If any of you have read The Last of the Avella I might take it down for a while and take it back up again at a later time. I hope all of you review and give me tons of feed back cause I would really enjoy some! Thank you all once again it's been an awesome experience! Can't wait to hear from you in the next story!_


End file.
